


Honey Dew

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Alpha！Luke Hobbs/Omega！Deckard Shaw, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: Luke在Deckard身上嗅到了他的Omega的味道，这让他怒火中烧。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

01

说到底，这事应该算Shaw的错。

02

Deckard Shaw身上有股香味。就这么直说的话，警长先生可能会被对方从俄罗斯一路嫌弃到萨摩亚。  
Luke的鼻子一向很灵，身为高功能的Alpha意味着他的嗅觉灵敏度堪比训练多年的警犬。  
现代社会，高功能Alpha早就不那么吃香，也因此少了很多特殊待遇。这项能力让他们其中很多人饱受汽车尾气与花式过敏的困扰。Luke比较幸运，他没有过敏症，而且不得不说，神奇嗅觉帮了他不少。  
不过那句话怎么说来着，出来混迟早要完，他还是栽了一次。  
就比如现在，如果他嗅觉没有那么灵敏，他也不必从Shaw身上可能喷掉整整一瓶气味阻隔剂的冷淡气味中，嗅出那一点甜味，这有助于他们继续活下来，真的。  
因为那股刚出炉的烤蛋糕味道他曾闻过，不是说烤蛋糕，而是Omega信息素的味道。  
看在上帝的份上，那他妈的是他的Omega的味道。

03

他遇见那个男性Omega是在一个冰冷的雨夜。  
那时他刚刚成为一个警察。  
年轻的警察意味着什么？永无止境的零工和跑腿。倒不是说Luke对此很有意见，所有新来的都要有这么一遭。但是如果一个人白天负责帮整个办公室订咖啡，晚上还要在臭的像涂满了狗屎的巷子里踩着不明秽物追捕毒虫，那么这个人绝对有理由用最恶毒的言语唾骂这该死的一天。  
他扑倒那个嗑嗨了的傻逼时多用了点力，那货可能要在医院躺个几天了。向上帝发誓，他绝对不是故意的。  
同事们乘着乌拉乌拉的警笛而来，随后又乌拉乌拉地载着罪犯而去。有人问过是不是要搭他一程。Luke可怜的嗅觉已经被这条巷子里恶臭的气味熏到麻痹，他看了看自己身上的脏东西，还是婉言拒绝了——已经到这个时间，他租住的那间小屋子热水早停了。  
他记得不远处有个还算干净的汽车旅馆，他可以去那里待一晚上，洗个热水澡再睡一觉，明天醒过来又是一个活力四射的Hobbs。  
Luke把枪塞回枪袋里，就着雨水搓了搓手，然后狠狠抹了一把脸，转头朝着汽车旅馆慢慢行进。他走了没多远，拐了个弯，就看到一个黑衣服的男人倒在墙边。  
Luke知道这附近有个酒吧，大概每天都有这样的人倒在小巷的拐角，喝的神志不清，嘴里或许还唱着只有他们自己能听懂的歌，非常扰民，他自己就处理过几次这种报警。但这男人很安静地伏在地上，如同一具僵硬许久的尸体，最重要的是，有鲜血从他身下流出，被雨水缓缓晕开。  
Luke屏住了呼吸，快速上前将他翻过来。  
他动作或许太过粗暴，这让男人喉中发出受伤野兽般低沉的呻吟，他脸上带着个面具，是假面舞会上会有的那种，这一定程度上减少了他是抢银行后被追的走投无路的劫匪的怀疑。男人有着一头银白色的头发，但看起来却并不像是上了年纪的样子。  
Luke抿了抿嘴，反手掏出通讯器就要汇报。  
然后他闻到了一股香味。  
他身处污秽的巷子中，而这股味道却让他仿佛踏入了老式蛋糕房，他以前待的地方有那么一间，很久以前他一度对这股味道着过迷，那是他跟着老Hobbs四处作乱的时候了。  
那是蛋糕刚刚出炉的甜蜜香味，Luke几乎是一瞬间就回味起了蜂蜜蛋糕在嘴里融化的口感和味道，他不合时宜地咽了咽口水，随后才反应过来这是信息素的味道。  
噢。他想。  
热度同时往下半身和脑子里钻去。  
噢，这是一个正在热潮期的Omega。  
天啊。  
当时的Luke还很年轻，相比于现在的他可以说是非常年轻。年轻意味着用不完的旺盛精力，还有更少的自控和更多的冲动，他在意识到这是一个正在发情的Omega之前就已经硬了，不得不奋力吞咽口水，用全力去压抑自己，然后在身上四处摸寻抑制剂。  
抑制剂算是警察们的标配，不管是给冲动的自己来一针还是给被热潮期冲没了脑子的普通民众，都很有用。  
Luke摸到了一手的潮湿以及玻璃碎片，他立刻反应过来这源于刚才那个用力过猛的扑击，该死。  
在Luke又一次掏出对讲机之前，地上刚刚还像死尸一样的Omega突然暴起，狠狠将他扑倒在地。两个人同时发出一声痛哼，Omega一手扣住他的喉咙，一手捂住自己流血的腹部，而Luke的后脑跟坚硬的水泥地来了个亲密接触，痛得他恍惚了好一会。就这么一会，Omega彻底掌控了局面，Luke没看到他是从哪掏出来了一个针管，他今天真的见了够多的针管不是吗？他只来得及祈祷里面装的不是某些会拖人下地狱的东西，随后就失去了意识。  
再醒过来的时候他还以为自己被带上了某艘船。  
他下意识活动了一下手腕，发现它们都被至少两个手铐禁锢着，他挪动了一下脚，不意外也听到了铁链碰撞的玎珰声，他的身体在摇晃，随后他才睁开了眼睛。  
他以为自己出现了幻觉，他正被一个男人骑着。  
那个男人蒙着脸，银白色的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，身上还缠着绷带。他双手都撑在Luke的小腹上，似乎不堪承受一般弓着背，健美的双腿分开在Luke身体两侧，喉间偶尔会涌出压抑不住的呻吟。  
然后触觉才回到Luke的身体里，最后才是嗅觉。  
这意味着他先看到了男人的身体，才感受到自己正严丝合缝地嵌在男人的身体之中，接着意识到自己仿佛躺在蛋糕房的床上做爱。  
太甜了。  
整个空气都是那股甜腻而迷人的味道，如同身上这个浑身泛红的Omega一般甜美，Omega的甬道紧紧裹着Luke的性器，艰难蠕动着一次一次将他吞咽。Luke能感觉到男人身体内部的渴望与放浪，但正自己骑着他的男人却显得很克制，他连呻吟都只是偶尔会泄露出一两声，嘴唇始终吝啬地紧闭着，唇角透着一股饱受压迫的苍白。  
Luke最私密的幻梦也没有这一幕诱人。  
他的性器几乎是立刻更加精神抖擞。  
骑在他的身上的Omega对此毫无预料，他正试探着让对方戳刺更隐秘的腔口，而Luke却在这时变得更硬了。他腰上措不及防地卸了力，双膝划开一小寸，一下便将那巨根硕大的头部吞入生殖腔中。  
Luke看着Omega倒在他身上，口中发出无意识的哼声，被他自己的牙齿折磨许久的嘴唇中吐出惑人的呻吟。  
Luke难以抑制地挺了挺腰，将自己埋得更深。  
事实证明，把自己锻炼成无坚不摧的坦克还有他意想不到的好处，譬如此刻，即便是两个手铐也拦不住他紧紧抱住自以为掌控一切的Omega，然后把对方的脑子操出来。  
接下来的一切都很混乱。  
他跟Omega在旅馆里胡天胡地整整三天三夜，第四天的凌晨Omega就消失了，Luke在衣柜里找到自己的枪套和警服，居然都被洗干净了。那之后Luke得向所有人解释这三天他去了哪，而当他吞吞吐吐说自己被一个Omega绑架去解决热潮期问题时，同事们笑得他全然无地自容。  
他在之后的三年里一直没有放弃过寻找Omega，但事情总是那么多，回忆起来，他自己也觉得一切变化的太快，等他反应过来时自己已经离开了那个小镇整整五年，他也早已远非那个愣头青小警察，而是供职于DSS的警长。  
人生是如此变幻莫测。  
后来他开始放弃寻找男人，再后来他遇见了Samantha的母亲，她是如此迷人而英勇，他们很快结了婚，然后他们拥有了Sam，再后来婚姻因无止境的分离和争吵而崩裂，Luke Hobbs又恢复了单身。女Beta如同他们初见时那样潇洒，她留下了Sam，从此消失在Luke的生命中。

04

Luke不得不说服自己保持冷静。  
想象一下，一个Alpha从另一个Alpha身上嗅到自己Omega的味道，Luke没有直接打死方向盘让车一头撞在墙上跟对方来个同归于尽都可以算是天性善良。很久以前的Alpha们总是如此，争夺一切，占据一切，像只不知停止的狗用他们的气味标记一切他们自己的东西，然后掀起一场又一场的争斗。  
现代社会让很多事情变得文明了很多，但这并不意味着刻在基因里的生物本能完全消失。Alpha的身体孔武有力但是性格火烈暴躁，这让他们是天生的保护者，同时也是天生的麻烦制造机，Luke自己不知道处理过多少次Alpha因为争夺伴侣而带来的麻烦，他可不能堕落成其中的一个。  
那就让事情文明点解决。  
此后一路上他们有一搭没一搭的吵架，Luke完全心不在焉，他忙着控制自己因为占有欲而濒临抓狂的信息素，同时在脑中勾勒一场尽可能文明点的谈话，或许有一些拳头和肉体碰撞，但是应该尽可能的断绝冷兵器、枪支乃至炸弹出现的可能性（考虑到他打算跟Deckard Shaw谈谈，这确实值得人绞尽脑汁去思考）。  
这让旁边坐着的三件套小精灵口头上占了不少便宜。Hattie安静地待在后座，拒绝加入前头两个大男人小学生拌嘴级别的对话。  
之后他们忙着设置陷阱坑害对手，一场悬崖追逐之后又跟黑超人来了一场自由搏击，输家见鬼的那种。等到一切尘埃落定，Luke从自己二十五年没睡过的床上爬起来，Deckard Shaw就又像个幽灵一样带着他妹妹消失了。

05

他确实谈不上爱那个Omega，说真的，如果论交情，显而易见这个疑似抢走Omega的杀手跟Luke的交情要深厚得多。  
Luke不是那种被Omega的信息素一熏就找不着北的男人，他人生中逮捕过很多Omega罪犯，从未因为对方的性别而有半点留手。那三天在旅馆里发生的一切，如果换成现如今的Luke Hobbs是根本不会发生的，四十岁的警长会将那个Omega逮捕，然后立刻将对方送到医院，之后该干嘛干嘛。  
但是此时的Luke没去想这些，他只是一门心思要把Deckard挖出来，或许打一架或许和平友好地吃顿晚餐。  
他在寻找Deckard的时候，确实没有想到那个蜂蜜蛋糕味的Omega。  
可惜他自己都没意识到。  
Shaw并没有刻意隐藏自己的行踪，至少没打算对Luke这个级别的追踪者有所隐藏。在Luke待在萨摩亚的这三个星期里，对方跟着Hattie回英国述职，兄妹俩带着“礼物”去看望了母亲，然后一家三口活似逛游乐园一般轻松离开了监狱。  
之后Owen被M女士拎着耳朵揪回了家，Luke很难想象那四个一个比一个麻烦的Shaw家人温馨和睦地吃一顿或几顿晚餐，总之，这三个星期Deckard应该过得挺愉快。  
Luke看着手上的资料十分感动，并且给警局打了个举报电话。  
Deckard第二天傍晚就撬开了Hobbs的家门。

06

疯狂的三天过后，至少一个月里Deckard都没特意去回忆那天发生的事情，那绝对是他人生中最丢脸的时刻。  
他自诩对信息素狂热嗤之以鼻，地下世界的Deckard Shaw也一直是个Alpha，知道他是Omega的只有渺渺几人。  
Shaw家的地位和资源足以让Omega完美控制自己的热潮期，不会因为性别而可悲地受制于人。皮下埋设的抑制剂，配合效用最好的气味阻隔剂。三十年以来，Deckard Shaw一直心安理得地作为一个冷感的Alpha活着，他的所有队员都认为他们队长是个性冷淡。  
直到他被ETEON逼得再也无法游刃有余。  
腹部中刀倒在巷子里绝非计划之中，被路过的不知收敛自己信息素的Alpha逼出热潮期就更不是，他庆幸自己做了伪装，同时也在之后的三天中恼怒地发现从一个人形坦克手里保住一副面具（还有假发）有多不容易。  
三天之后，他把对方的东西丢进衣柜，驱车远离了这个小镇。  
Omega本能让他受困于信息素狂热很长一段时间。他身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要得到Alpha的信息素，那几天他下手越发狠厉，一度引起ETEON的疯狂反扑，好在对方的气味在他周边随处可见——年轻人的信息素是刺鼻的枪药味。  
就冲这个味道，那该死的美国人也绝不对他的胃口。  
两个月后他杀死了Brixton，三枪送老朋友去了西天，然后躲到东南亚打算销声匿迹一段时间，也就是在那里，他发现自己怀孕了。  
Deckard从没想过自己这辈子能跟妊娠反应扯上关系。  
他首先是惊讶，然后回忆起这两个月他带着一个胚胎做了点什么好事，那股惊讶感就更加剧烈，以至于他开始怀疑自己肚子里揣着异形一类的东西。  
Deckard想到要去堕胎，但是罕见的，他在这个选择面前犹豫了。  
他的母亲曾告诉过他，如果一个决定使你犹豫不决，那就等三天再去做它，你一定会找到答案的。  
他现在无法联系母亲，也无法联系任何一个家人，他待在房间的阴影里，听见自己喃喃自语。  
“那就等三天吧。”  
三天之后，Deckard决定留下它。  
这个决定并不艰难。那只是一个胚胎，未来会长成一个孩子。他的父亲之一是个警察，Dec查过对方的背景：年轻人在父辈手下的污泥中挣扎了十几年，最终从街头的泥沼中爬了出来，他遇见贵人，进入警察系统，无论前程如何，至少是个好人。  
而那个孩子同样也会流淌着他自己的血。  
就这样吧。Deckard摸着小腹，冷静地做下决定。  
他身边或许从今以后都将空无一人，那就允许一个孩子陪在他身边。

07

那孩子是个可爱的棕皮肤小女孩，有一双长得跟她的Omega父亲一模一样的棕绿色眼睛。她令人惊异得讨人喜欢。女孩会在Deckard进入屋子时用那双圆圆的眼睛盯着他瞧，那时候她应该还不算能看见，但是那双眼睛已经学会了在每一个瞬间锁定她的父亲，她是个天生的小探头。  
Dec不可抑制地想象当这孩子会说话的时候，她会奶兮兮地一叠声喊他“Dad”，她会长大，逐渐变成一个小姑娘，若干年后会变成美丽的女孩。  
那时的Dec产生了所有父亲都会产生的想法，他决心一生守护他的珍宝。但没有人能意识到那时的他下了多大的决心。  
他打算为了女儿退出。  
他屁股后头坠着一串敌人，每个名字拿出去都可以让所谓的地下世界抖三抖，所以他还要做一件事，让Deckard Shaw死去。  
Deckard一向谨慎，但是以前的他也从没有这样反反复复，乃至于瞻前顾后地推敲任何一个计划。他向来是果决的，但这一次却有无数的犹豫。他最后还是没有将自己尚在人世的消息通知任何家人，Deckard决定相信他们不会因为自己的死做出任何错误决策。他也想过是不是干脆将小女儿送给母亲抚养，但想到自己的父亲，他还是打消了这个想法。  
那时候的他不知道，他会错过父亲的葬礼，以永世不见为父子之间的恩怨画上最后的句号。

08

直到他买下小镇中的一间房子，他才决定给女孩起名叫Maddy。

孩子都长得很快，有点太快了。  
十二年一刹而过，昨天还是软绵绵待在他怀里的小婴儿，转眼间已经长到了人憎狗嫌的年纪，而Maddy的调皮捣蛋很显然达到了另一种高度。  
她酷爱恶作剧，Dec很多时候不得不配合自己的孩子，假装自己没有发现盐罐子里被装满了糖（反正他总会让她把甜味的煎鸡蛋吃光），或者是藏在门上的水桶（他可以在推开门的一瞬间闪开，这不难）。好在Maddy内心的小魔鬼只针对她自己的父亲，否则Dec可能不得不面临一星期被叫到学校七次的窘境。  
Dec不能告诉自己的女儿他是个Omega，以免女孩在外面说漏了嘴。Maddy上学以后就一直在追问他一个问题，是谁生下了她？  
Deckard唯独不想在这件事上对她撒谎，只好选择缄口不言。  
他一度以为还会这样过个五六年，到Maddy拥有自己生活的能力为止，他都不会允许自己再搅回那个泥潭中去。  
计划赶不上变化快，Dec的仇人还是找上了他，他险些失去了Maddy。  
愤怒灼烧着他的理智，他几乎要在女儿面前将那个天杀的毒贩活活打死，但Maddy的声音唤回了他。  
必须离开了，他清楚地意识到这件事，然后当天晚上就带着Maddy远走高飞。  
他先是在俄罗斯躲了一阵，然后就听到了Owen出了什么事的消息。他脱离这个世界多年，很多东西已经从头洗牌，要想知道Owen的确切消息，他得回一趟家。  
他没有第一时间带Maddy去见自己的母亲，而是将女儿暂时留给Margarita照顾，只身一人去了英国。  
Magdalene一点都没变。他的母亲先是给了他一个拥抱，然后又微笑着拍了一下他潜回英国时受伤的侧腰，满意地看到Dec痛的一激灵。  
从母亲的手中，他知道自己兄弟这些年都干了什么好事，也知道了Owen从飞机上掉下来几乎死去。  
他的母亲白发苍苍，她面前坐着她离家多年的大儿子，优雅地讲述着她小儿子濒死的消息，她看起来完全承受住了这一切，但Deckard却能看到那一切隐藏着怎样的深痛。  
她母亲假装不在乎的时候才会像这样，她会用自己的状态告诉她的孩子们，她很好，完全不必为她担心。  
Dec看着Magdalene，握住了母亲的手。  
过再多年，一个Shaw也不会忘记如何复仇。

09

他把Luke Hobbs从四楼炸下去的时候，完全没去想这个人是标记过他的Alpha。  
然后他当晚就受到了报应。

Deckard查阅了Luke这几年的资料，知道这个愣头青短短几年成长成了一个怎样棘手的角色，因而对他多谨慎也不为过。  
他思索再三，最后决定在身上喷了点伪装用的Alpha信息素，他选了闻起来最挑衅的味道，算是个聊胜于无的小陷阱，很多自控力差的Alpha在闻到对手挑衅味道时都会处于愤怒状态，Dec偶尔会用点这样的小花招，权当是给对手上了个debuff。  
Luke没太受影响，Dec因此对他有点欣赏，他最讨厌那些一撩就炸的Alpha，他们会让他想起各种原始的东西，野人或者野兽，反正不属于文明社会。  
但这不妨碍他对这Alpha扔了个炸弹。

当晚他彻夜难眠。  
时隔多年他重新遇到自己的Alpha，Omega的身体在接触到伴侣的信息素之后就被自动激活，陷入信息素狂热状态。  
他的本能汹涌而来，一发不可收拾，他将头压在枕头上低喘，布满枪茧的手不受控制地触摸着自己。  
但是不够，这不够，他想要Alpha的味道，想要对方的身体，恍惚间今夜看到的眼睛与几年前那个雨夜重合。  
那年轻的Alpha不能再被称作年轻，年过四十让男人身上多了更多令人窒息的成熟魅力，他的胸膛，他的手臂，他将他举起然后狠狠砸下，手臂碰触身体时产生的热度。  
Dec颤抖着呼气，摩挲着将手指塞进身体。  
……  
羞耻感淹没了他。

10

Hattie出事了。  
可怕的病毒储存在他妹妹的身体里，他们没有太多时间，更没有选择，只能在世界各地疲于奔命，不断拉住Hattie的一线生机。  
当Deckard带着Luke和妹妹前往俄罗斯的时候，他不禁庆幸自己早就将Maddy交给了母亲照顾（Magdalene知道他居然生了个孩子还不回家时气得要命，给了他一巴掌），免得被Hobbs发现他居然还有个女儿。  
知道Hobbs这些年结了个婚又生了个女儿并不算意外，哪怕短短三天也够Dec看出来这男人算个家庭型，更别说深入接触以后。  
他看过Samantha的照片，那女孩长得跟Maddy有点像，看起来比他的小宝贝更阳光点。她的父亲将她照顾得很好，她笑起来的样子看上去没有一丝阴霾。  
Deckard不由得对Maddy产生愧疚。  
Maddy不是个阳光的孩子，从Dec再次回归之后他们被迫分开了很久，当Dec假死暂时获得空闲的那段时间，Owen将Maddy带回到他的身边，Maddy瘦了些，见到他时大喊他是个骗子，却又哭着冲上去抱住他的腰，声嘶力竭喊着父亲，不断重复着抱歉。  
Deckard这才意识到女儿对离开他这么久有多恐惧，他蹲下身，将Maddy拥入怀中，轻轻拍着她的后背。

在从萨摩亚附近的机场开车去Hobbs家的间隙，Deckard犹豫了一下，把贴在自己腺体上的贴纸撕了下来，又整整喷了一瓶气味阻隔剂在身上。  
如果Luke闻出来他就跟他坦白，至少Maddy值得知道她另一个父亲是谁。  
他当时还没意识到这搞出了多大的乌龙。

11

Luke一到家就敏锐地感觉到了不对。  
来人完全没有掩饰行迹的意思，门锁坏得很大方，透着一股示威的味道。  
Luke迅速从枪袋中拔出了枪，小心地用鞋尖踢开了门。他了解自己家里所有的盲点，冲进门时瞄准位置、上膛、寻找掩体一气呵成，然后他就看到那个应该在英国喝茶的人姿态优雅地坐在自己家的沙发上摆弄电脑，见他来了也只是斜斜睨了他一眼。  
完全的昨日重现，区别只是当年Deckard好歹还伸了个手指说了句话示意了一下，现在只给了他一个眼神让他自己领悟。  
Luke看得牙痒痒，把枪收起来回头关门，看到坏掉的门锁又是一挑眉，决定假装自己没看懂英国人眼中的意思。  
他把门掩上，转头一边朝英国人走去一边说：“守礼的公主可不该撬开别人家的门锁，霸占别人的沙发……”  
他看了一眼对方一刻不停敲打着的东西，把后半句话说完。  
“……还有别人的电脑。”  
“你知道作为一个警察你的防火墙有多烂吗？虽然被称作墙但是跨过它只需要一抬脚，甚至都不用造成什么破坏，因为实际上它比门槛还要矮。”Deckard最后敲了一下回车，满意看到进度条出现，接下来就只是时间问题。  
他一甩手把笔记本扔到沙发上，回身跟Luke对视。  
除了脸不知道为什么有点红，Deckard看起来完全没有受到昨天在伦敦街头被英国警方一边喊着“Hugh Janus”一边夺命狂追的困扰，他依旧衣冠笔挺，姿态优雅，完全是个英伦绅士，贵族做派。  
谁能看出来这位绅士刚撬了个门？他袖口上连灰尘都没有。  
“嗯哼，如果我不了解你我还以为刚才你说的不是墙而是某个三件套小精灵，另外，好心解答你上一个问题，因为那台电脑根本不属于警官Hobbs，它属于红龙队教练Hobbs，如无必要甚至完全不会联网。”Luke低下头跟他对视，本来只是习惯于用自己的体型压迫对方，但凑得近了，他又嗅到了气味阻隔剂之下那股隐秘的甜香。  
美国人不太爱用气味阻隔剂，他们喜欢张扬自己的味道，只在特别正式的场合或者热潮周期才会用上一点。但Deckard显然不是那种人，除了第一次见到对方之外，Luke再也没闻到过对方哪怕一星半点的气味，Deckard周身永远萦绕着被化学药物刻意制造出来的那种毫无情绪的味道，再一次，如果不是他们混熟了，Luke甚至会以为他本人就是阻隔剂味的。  
所以连阻隔剂都压不住的Omega信息素从何而来？  
他肯定刚跟那个Omega见过，甚至还给对方留下了在自己身上留下气味的机会。  
Luke不是没有疑心在俄罗斯时他哪来的时间见那个Omega，但在Margarita那里时他俩确实不能算是全程都待在一起，或许他把那个Omega从俄罗斯又带回了在英国的家，这三个星期他们都厮混在一处？  
Alpha在涉及到自己伴侣问题时是出了名的不讲道理，但Luke很快意识到自己很难说是在嫉妒眼前的Deckard还是那个Omega，这也太不讲道理了。  
他为什么要嫉妒自己的Omega？  
“……你在发什么呆？”Deckard眯了眯眼，心里升起一股恼怒。  
他知道Alpha的嗅觉极限在哪，这次特意压着量来的，以Luke Hobbs的狗鼻子早该闻出来了，所以对方这会算是在装傻吗？  
被迫带着妹妹跟对方来了个亡命天涯路，Deckard认为自己对这男人足够了解，现在看来这了解完全不够，至少他是没料到Luke居然假装没闻到。  
待在到处都是Luke信息素的房子里让他的身体燃起了一股难以启齿的热潮，Deckard已经多年没有经历过真正的发情期，Luke的过分靠近让他甚至本能地想要筑巢。他摸上了衣兜里的抑制剂，当着老对头的面发情过于难堪，尤其是对方看起来对他没什么兴趣的时候，不如给自己来一针。  
“没什么。”Luke立刻抽身，他猜Deckard估计是来报复昨天的事情，说不定等会就要炫耀Luke的Omega已经姓Shaw了，他不想给老对手这种机会，所以佯装无所谓地走到厨房开始做晚饭——今晚Samantha去了她姨妈家，Luke原本打算随便来点麦片，他不太饿。但Deckard的突然造访打乱了他的阵脚，他不知道对方打不打算在这吃饭，现在对着空空如也的冰箱，只好背着Deckard思考要不要请对方去那家他最喜欢的烤肉店。  
一方面，他内心的Alpha本能叫嚣着让他跟Deckard来一仗，请对方吃饭完全是在侮辱自己；另一方面他也知道，如果Omega真的选择了Shaw一定有自己的理由，说不定就是源于真爱之类的。当年那完全是个意外，现在想想估计是当时自己刚抓捕犯人，累得要命又很暴躁，信息素不受控制地到处乱飘，正好影响到了那个受伤并且正在热潮期的Omega。  
Deckard看着对方的背影，觉得Luke可能是真的打算装傻到底，他压下心里的失望，同时也压下了向Alpha求欢的本能。理智上他知道这时候应该做点报复行为，好合理化今天自己溜门撬锁的动机，让今天的会面完全变成一次正常的恶作剧回敬，但事实上是他无论从心理还是生理上都很失落，只想非常不Shaw地远离这个Alpha。  
我是什么被暗恋的人委婉拒绝的高中生吗？  
也不对，这样自怨自艾就更特么高中生了。  
Deckard被自己内心的想法雷到，只想快点离开这个满是Alpha味的地方。  
他抬脚正要走，手机在他衣兜里震动了一下，他特意改装过这个东西，凡是来自Maddy的消息都有特殊的震动频率，初衷是以防自己忙到忽视外界消息，错过了Maddy的短信。  
不过他女儿其实很少会联系他，Magdalene跟她谈过，得知Maddy只是担心会让父亲分心受伤。

身后传来门被关闭的轻响，Luke回过身，人去楼空，仿佛从来没有一个穿着三件套的英国男人出现在他面前，之前的一切都是一场梦境。  
过去许多年后Luke一直感激当晚他的决定。  
他追上了无故离开的Deckard。

12

“发生什么事了？”Luke伸手拦住对方霍然关上的车门，反震的力道让他的手肘都疼了一下，他的视线撞上对方的脸，惊讶地在那张脸上看到了从未见过的惊恐。  
他忍不住又问了一次：“发生了什么？”  
Deckard对他不合时宜的追问烦得要命，几乎是立刻就想将喉间压抑已久的愤怒向Alpha倾倒个干净，但他尚有理智，事实上他必须强迫自己维持理智，好让他不至于乱了阵脚直接抢走一辆装甲车开进ETEON总部火力全开同归于尽。  
理智告诉他无谓的争吵只会耽误更多时间，所以他只是简单而急促地回答：“我的女儿被绑架了。”  
第一个跳入Luke脑袋里的想法是你这么冷感的Alpha居然还有女儿，随后就意识到这可能是自己的Omega给对方生的——如果是这样他也没必要再称呼对方是自己的了。  
这些题外念头一闪而过，没有占据Luke太多思考时间，警长立刻进入工作状态，越过Deckard向自己的车库走去，头也不回扔下一句：“路上你再告诉我详细情况。”  
Deckard盯着他的背影愣神了一秒，回身钻入车中。  
油门到底，引擎轰鸣。  
哑黑色的跑车野兽出闸般冲上了马路，

13

Magdalene给自己的小孙女提供的毕竟只是保护，而不是囚禁。  
她年纪大了，即便对离家多年的孩子保护欲再旺盛，很多事情她也早已不能再亲力亲为。她尽量安排好了每一个细节，孩子们也都在她的身边，谁都不认为当整个Shaw家都在一起的时候，还有任何不幸的事情会降临在他们身上。  
除非这件事来源于他们自己。

Magdalene同她的夫家关系从来不算好。  
Shaw*是个疯子。相识的第一晚他们站在大厅中旁若无人地接吻，身边是散落一地的尸体，那时候她就感觉到了对方是个很不对劲的人。  
多年前她怀上了大儿子，她对所有人坚称那一切源于一时冲动，多年后她早已懒怠回想往事，那时发生的一切便如她所愿的模糊了。  
年轻强大的Alpha娶了怀孕的Beta，认识他们的人没有人看好这桩婚姻。那时候流行的是Alpha主义，电视中演的都是Alpha在Beta和Omega之间周旋，最终选择Omega作为终生伴侣的故事。  
更过分一些的还有在多个被他标记过的Omega中周旋的，Magdalene得说那是她看过最烂的电视剧。  
当时所有人都认为Shaw会跟Magdalene离婚，然后另找一个或几个Omega，这个Beta会带着她的Omega儿子被扫地出门，流落街头……  
不得不说，这完全是妄人的臆想。  
认识Magdalene的人不会把她跟柔顺扯上关系，她是那种手里只有一把刀也敢正面对上黑帮的狠角色。Shaw爱她酷烈的性格，也完全不会尝试在她面前掩饰他又操了几个情妇。这段婚姻本质上来源于他们的大儿子，最终因为利益纽带而延续了下来。Magdalene后来又生下了Hattie和Owen，她不是那种愿意不断为丈夫怀孕的女人，那时候她三十二岁，性格却依旧鲁莽得像二十三岁的时候。她离开了她的孩子们，M女士带着她的腥风血雨重出江湖，那时她的孩子也曾险些受到对手的伤害，但很快他们就意识到，生意上的竞争归生意，如果涉及到家人，他们将会迎来Shaw家毫无底线的报复。  
很显然，Magdalene的名字多年没有出现过，Shaw家也随着三位继承者转向政府而逐渐漂白，有人已经忘了当年他们做事的手段了。  
Magdalene站在窗前品酒，她的两个孩子在身后穿戴装备，检查枪械。她看了一眼手中澄澈的酒液，随手将它泼下阳台。

14

“是我父亲的旧部。”  
Deckard低哑的声音回荡在Luke的车中。  
“他五年前死于心脏猝停，只有妈妈一个人料理后事。这几年Shaw家一直在向官方靠拢，有群还活在上个世纪的妄想症患者对此很有意见。所以老头子死了以后，他们很自然地被边缘化了。”  
“现在他们是ETEON的人了。”  
当说到给他们找了很大麻烦的名字时，Luke清晰地听到Deckard磨牙的声音。那个到处找茬的组织遍布了Deckard生命中几乎所有的伤口，数不清的背叛，数不清的战争，他能听出来对方声音里藏得似乎很好的疲惫，也能听出他打算了结一切的决心。Luke清楚感觉到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，多年来直觉帮了他许多次，而这一次直觉告诉他，如果他不做什么将会发生非常可怕的事情。  
他一点都不想知道那个事情是什么，因为他的本能居然在向他叫嚣着去求援，否则他会失去生命中很重要的东西。  
车外的风景飞速而逝，Luke抬头可以看见前方如同幽灵一般的黑色跑车，恍然间，他似乎能听到自己心脏跳动的声音。  
他拨打了Dominic toretto的电话。  
*13节的Shaw完全指肖哥的父亲，情节纯属妄想，听说素鸡9里会有他的戏份，我觉得官方会打我的脸【。

15

“长话短说，兵分两路。”Deckard嘶哑的声音在频道中响起。  
“你说兵分两路是什么意思？”Luke有些疑惑。  
“他们不允许我到场，却要求Magdalene亲自去付赎金，我要你去这个地址，”Luke的手机随后便收到了一个坐标，“Hattie和Owen会在那里，我希望你能负责替我看顾我的家人。”  
“你呢，你的目的地是哪？”  
“港口，他们要求我和母亲同时到达两个地方，否则……我别无选择。”Deckard深吸一口气，忽然放缓了声音。  
“听着，你见到Maddy，就是我的女儿，你见到她以后，告诉她我只是在别的地方，炸飞什么人一类的，你自由发挥，你最擅长这个，别让她想太多好吗？”  
“所以你他妈的清楚什么玩样儿在那里等着你，ETEON想要你，他们想把你变成下一个Brixton！”  
“他们做不到，他们永远也别想做到。”  
频道里短暂地静默了一瞬。  
“你有Samantha，Hobbs，你应该明白，我不想出任何差错。我知道你刚刚给Toretto打了电话，我没有拦你，你们有更重要的事情去做。”  
“你还记得Cipher吗？”  
女黑客毒蛇一般的眼神闯入Luke的脑海，他握着方向盘的手顿时一紧，他当然记得。  
“她确实很聪明，但是太聪明，就像幽灵航班，藏得太好反而显眼。我可以确定这件事里有她的手笔，她加入ETEON了。”  
“这么多年我已经厌倦继续跟这个组织纠缠，你应该明白Hobbs，Cipher的加入意味着上了这个组织名单的人不止你我——飞车党跟她有血仇，只要给ETEON一个目标，他可以让你们一辈子不得安宁。”  
“但我们为什么永远只是等着他们找来？”

ETEON浮出水面太多次了。  
他们原本是躲在暗礁中的鲨鱼，汪洋中的捕猎者为他们提供庇护，海上的狂风骤雨是这组织的保护色。原本这嗜血鱼群只需潜入深海，躲在暗处搅弄风云，但他们偏偏想要越界，成为这片海洋的主宰。  
当鲨鱼气急败坏地攻击它每一个可以看到的猎物，也正是这片海洋不再青睐他们的时刻。  
现在，Deckard shaw抓住了他们的尾巴。

16

次日，伦敦，雨夜。  
昏暗的仓库前只点亮了几盏街灯，在狂风和雨水中显得愈加模糊。Magdalene索性收起了雨伞，将毫无作用的黑伞倚放在脚边。  
她随手撩起在风中乱舞的银发，将身上披着的黑色外套拢了拢，免得它被风吹跑。这是Owen的外套，她的男孩亲手为她披上，可不能弄丢了。  
黑色的箱子放在街灯边，随意到像是里面根本没有装着整箱金条。这些是所谓的订金，由Magdalene给付，另一部分钱款则在Deckard那里，按照约定，Maddy此刻应该就被关在这间仓库里。  
不远处的高楼，Hattie的瞄准镜指着仓库门口，她屏息等待着。  
仓库的卷门在一阵机械碰撞的声音中缓缓打开，模糊的人影从仓库中走出来，Hattie惊讶地张大了眼睛。  
瞄准镜中只有一个孩子。  
Magdalene则看得更清楚，Maddy脸上带着一种极度恐惧过后的麻木，她身上穿着透明的雨衣，让人可以很清楚地看到她身上绑着的炸弹。她走到第一盏街灯边就停下了脚步，极缓慢地摇了摇脑袋。  
“我、我只能走到这里了。”她只喊了一句话，便立刻闭紧了嘴巴，仿佛多说一句便会引起身上炸弹的爆炸。  
Magdalene安慰地点了点头，拄着雨伞仍站得笔直。  
“没关系，你就待在那里。”  
扩音器陡然发出一声嗡鸣，空气骤然紧绷起来。  
Hattie扣住了扳机。

“嘿，冷静，都冷静一下。”那声音经过处理，已经全然听不出人类的成分，扭曲到令人厌恶。  
“我知道你们在这，让我看看名单，嗯……”  
“Hattie Shaw，漂亮女孩；Owen Shaw，伤疤也不减您的英俊；Magdalene女士，我见过那个老家伙，我完全确定您孩子的样貌都遗传于您；Luke Hobbs，哈，意外收获。”  
说起Luke时他停顿了一下，似乎是真的刚刚发现Luke和他的车蹲守在茫茫的树林中。  
“Dominic居然还没到场，就我所知邀请函应该已经寄到他手里了啊，迟到可不是好习惯，尤其对一个顶尖赛车手来说，不可思议。”  
“当然还有我们远程连线的Deckard——Deckard，亲爱的，你能听到我吗？这里是ETEON，听到请回复！”  
Luke几乎能从那该死的声音中听出带着血腥味的，扭曲的快乐。  
扩音器短暂地沉寂了一瞬，低沉的伦敦腔从另一端响起：“你已经做好准备去死了吗？”  
“非常感谢您的诚挚问候。”  
机械音似乎全没领悟到Deckard声音中的杀意，如同他出场时那样，表现得像是他们这群人的疯狂粉丝。  
Luke为自己的联想嗤笑了一声，在一片漆黑中静待下文。  
而扩音器那头居然沉静了很久，似乎是故意要留他们在滂沱大雨中等候。  
这雨下的实在不巧。

废弃港口空无一人。  
Deckard是开着船来的，对方要求他孤身前来，将另外几箱子金条全都放在船上。他依言来到港口，却发现这里安静的像是他找错了地方。他确认了一下位置无误，才开始四处寻找这附近是不是有什么该死的提示。  
他在一个废弃的木屋旁看到了一部手机，用防水袋包裹严实，安稳地待在屋檐下。  
它并没有上锁，Deckard将它开机后略摆弄了一下就发现了一个粗糙的直播软件，他点进去，不算意外地看到那正是另一头的现场直播。  
正在这时，他听到耳边传来无线电的滋滋声，正好听到对方大喊“Deckard亲爱的，你能听到我吗”。  
他脚步一顿，深深看了一眼手机上的母亲和女儿，转身捡起了无线电。  
“你已经做好准备去死了吗？”

17

“那么招呼也打完了，Shaw先生，我们可以单独谈谈了。”  
Deckard掏出胶带，将无线电缠到手臂上，冷冷回复：“你要谈什么？”  
他将那部手机夹在枪和手掌之间，勉强维持了一个持枪姿势，警惕四周的动静。  
“当然是谈谈今天的事，事到如今，以Deckard Shaw的本事应该明白，今天不是那么单纯的你给钱我交货的问题。”  
“那我们还有什么好谈的？”  
“当然是谈谈贵千金的命了。”那声音停顿了一下，Deckard听到对面传来类似于摆弄纸张的擦擦声，未等他回话，噪音便停下来，人声继续传出。  
“Shaw先生也看到情况了，贵千金身上绑着的是我们的最新成果，MK2847微型塑胶炸药，一旦引爆，方圆三十里，三年内都将寸草不生——以您的聪明应该可以明白，我们手上已经不止一个筹码。”  
“老实说，您将人力都布置到仓库那边确实给我们节省了很多时间，看看这份名单，”那人将手中的纸张拍的啪啪作响，“多么诱人，如果能一网打尽，我简直要开了我珍藏了十多年的葡萄酒来庆祝一下。”  
“但是那样事情就闹得有点大了，我也不是很想只是为了喝酒庆祝就以连续加班半年为代价，那太痛苦了，我已经开始脱发了。”  
“所以，我会给你一个选择。”  
声音中传来压制不住的低笑，那笑声让Deckard想起多年前的一个午后，他第一个杀死的人颓然倒在他脚边，街旁是一条臭水沟，臭气被夏日的高温蒸腾，混合着死人汩汩涌出的鲜血，在烈日照射下散发出地狱一般的气味。  
他抿住嘴唇，回答：“你可以说说看。”  
Deckard心想，他得拖住对方，让他以为这事还可以谈，他布置的那步棋正在路上，现在一切所需的只是时间而已。  
“哇哦，我还以为至少得被Shaw先生骂上两句呢，毕竟你们当初可是对着Brixton喷了足足两分钟毒液，看来Hobbs先生不在，Deckard先生还是相当稳重寡言的，这很有趣。”  
那是因为就算我不接话你也可以自己叭叭个没完。Deckard腹诽道。  
“一个很简单的选择，二选一，天平这端是您的家人，另一端是您自己。只要您愿意往自己脑袋上‘砰’地来上一枪，万事好谈，我们甚至会像改造您的老战友那样给您来一套升级版，更迅捷，更强壮，如果您有增高的需求现在可以提，我们完全可以满足——我们是多么仁慈！”  
“您不用死去，您的家人也不用，我们免费赠送全身检修，无本万利，您绝对没有见过这么划算的买卖，买不了吃亏，买不了上当！”  
然后做你们的杀戮机器吗？Deckard心中冷笑，却没有急着说出来。  
他回答：“你以前是做电视导购的吗？”  
“也算做过一些日子，我做过的兼职之多，即便以一个需要随时变装的杀手来说，恐怕也难以完全想象……”  
“砰”的一声响，Deckard皱着眉听到对面传来手忙脚乱的声音，一个女声尖锐地呵斥着上一个男人，争执只持续了短短一瞬，话筒似乎就到了另一个人手上。  
女人怒诧：“别以为我听不出来你在拖延时间，你真以为自己还有的选吗？别磨磨蹭蹭的，要么赶紧给自己来一枪，要么就在特等席欣赏你全家被我们炸上天！”  
冷静，Deckard告诉自己。他捏了捏鼻梁，佯装疲惫地靠到一处石墙上，在墙壁的帮助下隐藏伸向身后战术腰带的那只手——那里面藏着一个发信器。  
清了清嗓子，Deckard才再次开口：“你又是谁？”  
“按钮现在就在我手上，”女人的声音听起来暴躁极了，“如果你想我立刻就能把那狗屎仓库炸上天，你的家人会给那堆破烂陪葬，听懂了吗？”  
“等等，等一下，我不是故意拖延，但是你们说的可是让我往自己脑袋上开一枪——我人都死了怎么确认你们的承诺？我不在乎改装不改装，让我拿命来换？当然可以。但是怎么确定我开了那该死的一枪之后你不会按那个按钮？  
没有人会在这种情况下相信你们，要我白死，我宁肯你现在就按了那个该死的按钮，然后我会一个一个端了你们的总部，让你们所有人暴露在天光之下——你们总不会真认为自己举世无敌了吧？”  
“我们绝对有足够的诚意邀请Shaw先生，您不必怀疑这点，我们垂涎您很久了，想必您自己也深有体会，换个人我们不会这样一而再再而三地给机会。”  
“我们现在就可以给您这个诚意。”  
无线电那边声音消失，Deckard几乎立刻就出了一身冷汗，他低头看向手机屏幕，里面传来被风雨声搅乱而显得特别微弱的声音，他屏息聆听。  
“Luke Hobbs先生，您可以离开了。”  
那声音轻快地从无线电传出来：“您瞧，这就是我们的诚意。”  
与此同时，Deckard的腰带终于震动了一下，他轻轻吁了一口气，将无线电凑到最近，声音粗粝如锋刃出鞘：“那你看看这个诚意如何？”  
对面传来EMP发射的巨大响声。

18

昨日。  
“……但我们为什么永远只是等着他们找来？”  
“给我个计划？”  
“……Dominic toretto，还有Rasmey，这就是计划。Eteon太依赖于科技了，但技术又不是只掌握在他们手里。上次我们可以利用他们的芯片断掉他们的武器，这次一样可以隔绝他们的一切后手。”  
“Cipher喜欢用威胁的手段，只是用枪顶着……Maddy的脑袋，太粗糙。”Deckard摆了摆手。  
“他们已经在Dom那里失手过一次，我认为他们会使用炸弹背心，或者类似的，远程操控的东西。他们手里有Cipher，并不担心黑客，但Rasmey这次只是个幌子。”  
“你还记得上次那个EMP吗？”  
Luke笑了一下：“当然，那玩样儿现在属于无名之地。”

19

几乎在EMP爆响的同时，所有人都动了手。  
这里到处都是监控，这东西可以为敌所用，当然也可以为己所用。藏在暗处的桩子在Rasmey的指示下被飞速拔除，Luke和Owen则快速赶向Maddy的身边，他们俩懂得拆弹。  
“没事了，已经没事了。”Luke摸了摸女孩毛茸茸的头发，一部分的他稍微走了会神，意识到眼前的女孩是那个Deckard Shaw的女儿。他矮下身子，和Owen一起研究起女孩身上的炸弹，令人意外的是，这东西并不难拆，所有该有的陷阱都没有，简单的像是只系了一根丝带的礼品盒子，放在这里静等旁人拆封。  
一直安静的女孩忽然爆发出一声哭喊，把所有向这里聚拢的人都吓了一跳，巨大的不安在每个人心头升起。  
如同应和一般，远处传来巨大的爆炸声。  
那是Deckard独自奔赴的港口方向。  
“他们、他们不让我说话，他们说我多说一句话他们就会杀死Deckard，他们……”  
“……他们已经动手了。”Rasmey将电脑屏幕转给所有人看，无人机将爆炸的光焰如实转播到每个人的眼中。  
有那么一会，Luke脑中一片空白。

20

街灯将窗外的景色分割得明明暗暗，高速行驶中化作模糊的色块在窗外不断掠过。在赶往机场的间隙，有那么一会通讯频道中只有两人的呼吸声。  
Luke不知道知道Deckard为什么不将通讯频道关闭，他也不明白自己为什么任由它开着，在电流信号间传播微妙的暧昧。  
Deckard Shaw的呼吸声仍在他耳边，吸气、吐气、吸气、吐气。  
这个人有自己的Omega了。  
无数雷鸣般掠过的念头中，Luke抓住了这一丝碎片。  
他在嫉妒那个Omega。

承认吧。他听到自己对自己的宣判，于无声处如枪械骤鸣，穿心而过——  
——你爱上Deckard Shaw了。

他先是觉得荒谬，随后又释然。这些天的纷乱思绪在这一刹都有了答案，不幸的是，他在同时也见到了结局。  
他不会为了满足自己的私情无休止地纠缠，不会选择放下尊严试图拆散一对美满爱侣，不会打破原则。他在Shaw的呼吸声中，明悟自己有多想让这呼吸声在清晨的枕边响起，也同时选择将这难言的甜蜜深埋肺腑，就像曾经隐瞒机密。  
他想，他永远不会让Shaw知道自己曾对他抱有怎样的感情。

21

EMP有时限，他们必须尽快离开。  
随着返程畅通无阻，Hattie愈发明白这根本就是一场局——Eteon要对付的人始终是她哥哥，阴谋阳谋针对的都是他，从未因他们故意卖出的破绽而有任何改变，这也意味着Deckard仍活着的可能性在不断下降。  
但她不愿意相信，她不能接受Deckard就这样轻易离世，她告诉自己不要沉浸于悲伤，Deckard不会就这样死去，绝不。  
Maddy还在她怀中不断啜泣，这女孩没有去试图打扰任何人，只是安静地沉浸在自己的悲伤里，一点都不像第一次见到她时表现出的那样尖刻锐利——这只是个十几岁的孩子，却已经学会了自己舔舐伤口。  
Maddy真的很像Deckard。  
她一瞬间这么想，视线落在前座沉默开着车的Luke身上。  
Hattie不是个蠢人，那么多迹象摆在她面前，她不会一无所知。  
Deckard不可能自己搞出个孩子，再加上Maddy的肤色，还有她哥面对Luke时偶尔会有的欲言又止的态度，以及他看他的眼神。相处两天，已经够她从Deckard的行为中摸索出事实的真相，同时也明白，她哥根本就没想要瞒着她。  
她不知道他们之间发生了什么，为什么Luke看起来对自己的标记对象一无所知，但她同时也知道另一件事——Deckard爱他，他迟早会将事情告诉对方。事实上她也看出了自己哥哥的尝试，曾经她抱着一点不足为外人道的恶趣味看着Luke的误解——有些事情确实就是旁观者清。她尊重Deckard的选择，所以没有戳破那层窗户纸。  
而现在她抱紧了Maddy的肩头，后知后觉意识到哥哥或许已经永远失去了这个机会。Deckard独自去港口前曾拜托她如果他出了事，一定要将真相告诉Luke。她眨了眨眼，将涌到眼眶的泪水快速眨出来，这么多年过去，她已经很习惯于隐藏自己的悲伤了。  
她抬起眼，看到Luke正透过后视镜看着她们，视线更多落在Maddy身上，或许是已经注意到了Maddy的肤色。  
但那一向表情丰富的大个子此刻脸上却是木然一片，Hattie不能从中解读出更多情绪，这让她有些焦虑。  
“Hattie……”  
“我有事情要告诉你……”  
两个大人同时开口，然后又同时闭紧了嘴巴。  
“你先说。”Luke瞄了一眼四周，跟着在前方领路的小无名氏的车一起拐了个弯。  
“Deckard一直有事情想告诉你。”  
“让他自己回来跟我说。”男人的声音哽了一瞬才恢复以往的音调，他面部肌肉不自觉地抽动了一下，看起来竟然有些生气。  
“我必须在下一次行动前告诉你，否则我担心连我也会永远失去这个机会。”  
没错，他们早就规划好了下一次行动，Eteon已经暴露，为了防止对方转移，Letty和其他飞车党已经带着一队人马打响前哨战。难以置信的是，Eteon将自己的总部藏在伦敦远郊的一片废墟之下。他们必须马不停蹄地赶过去，同Letty会师。  
在Hattie冷静的声音中，Luke狠狠拍了一下方向盘，随后深深吸了一口气：“不会有人失去任何机会，Hattie，我不会让任何人……”  
“Maddy是你的女儿。”  
“……你说什么？”Luke几乎要一脚踩下刹车。  
“Deckard是Omega，”Hattie闭了闭眼睛，再次说出哥哥的名字让她无法控制眼眶中凝结的泪珠，“而Maddy是你的女儿。”  
“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，Deckard也没告诉过我，我希望你不是故意装作这一切没发生好去……我希望你不是，否则我现在就一枪崩了你。”悲伤和怒意掌控了她，Hattie自己也不知道自己在说些什么，只是任由那些话语倾泻而出。  
“十几年了……我不知道，我不应该……”她死死咬住下唇，有些事情说得再多也没有用，错过了就是错过了，但是如果连弥补的机会都要失去，这一切是不是对她而言太过残忍？  
而Luke陷入了沉默。  
Hattie的话劈开了那一层一直罩在眼前的迷雾，Deckard的一切行为原本已经被他盖棺定论，此刻却突然有了另一种答案。初见Shaw时一直只有挑衅一种情绪的信息素是一种化学伪装，藏在冰冷阻隔剂之下的甜香才是他自己的味道，Shaw的暗示一步步变得明显，而他却在错误的道路上越走越远，以至于决定将他永远推开。  
Hattie说，十几年了。  
他想起那夜，想起小巷中Omega糟糕的状态，想起三日之间他们融化在彼此躯体中的温度，他甚至有些好笑地想起对方死活不让他摘下面具和碰他头发的小动作，随后不自觉的微笑撇下来，又变成了难言的酸楚。

“Hattie阿姨？”后座传来Maddy疑问的声音。  
Hattie紧紧攥住Maddy的手，并没有说话，通红的眼睛对上后视镜中Luke立刻撇过来的目光，她微微仰头，对着后视镜恶狠狠比起了口型。  
“说点什么。”  
Luke还没来得及开口。  
“什么叫Dad是Omega？什么叫，”Maddy看向坐在前面的Hobbs，“我是他的女儿？”  
“如果我是他的女儿我为什么从来没有见过他，Dad也从来没有说过，我……”小姑娘的声音哽住了，短暂的宁静后女孩爆发出窒息一般的哭声：“我要Dad亲口跟我说，我……我不信，我不要这样，我要Deckard……我不要他我要Deckard，他、他说他会回来的，他说过谁都不会有事的……”  
Hattie慌乱地抱住开始胡乱挣扎的Maddy，复杂的情感堵在喉头，崩溃的女孩令她哑口无言。她并不擅长对付孩子，更何况是一个痛哭的孩子，Shaw家最擅长这个的那个人生死未卜，并不在她身边。  
Luke一脚踩下了刹车。  
“你来开。”他示意Hattie，从另一面上了车，将女孩搂入自己的怀中，对着Hattie点了点头。  
Maddy挣扎的很厉害，但她也只是一个十几岁的女孩，那点力气在Luke这里根本不够看。  
她的哭声很快就渐渐微弱了，只是固执地不断重复着“他说过的、他说过的”。  
Luke一手抱住她，一手默默抚摸她的头发，他的心绪同样混乱，但此刻怀里抱着从未谋面的女儿，作为父亲的本能让他镇定，他要找回自己的舌头，对这女孩说点什么。  
他必须说点什么。  
“别怕，Maddy，别害怕，我在这里。”他想起他同Samantha的母亲离婚时，小Sam也是这样，固执地重复着承诺，伏在他怀中挣扎落泪。同那时一样，他不能欺骗女孩，不能说Deckard一定会回来，该死的他不能给Maddy任何虚假的希望。尽管比起女孩，可能他更相信Shaw会回来，但他一样不能给女孩任何承诺。  
希望可以在绝地中让人焕发斗志，却也可以在破灭的瞬间摧毁灵魂。  
所以他只是抱着Maddy，告诉她他在这里，有人与她共担痛苦，她并非孤独一人。  
Maddy在Luke怀中大哭了一场，当他们到了无名处的又一个秘密基地时，女孩已经疲惫地昏睡过去了。

22

“爸爸！”  
Samantha小猫一样跑过来，她原本打算直接扑进父亲怀中，却看到Luke怀里抱着个陌生的小姐姐。  
她有些疑惑地歪了歪头，转而去抓住父亲的衣角，大眼睛扑扇扑扇看向父亲。  
“发生什么了吗？”怎么大家看起来都很悲伤的样子。  
Luke蹲下身子，一只手抱着Maddy，一只手将Samantha拥入怀中，Maddy并没有醒。是他要求小无名氏将Samantha带到基地里来，至少比起她姨妈家里，无名处的基地要更安全一些——他们毕竟是要去将Eteon老巢端了，不能不防对方狗急跳墙。  
Samantha乖乖抱住父亲，好奇地看了看旁边的女孩，然后抱住父亲的脸大亲一口，Luke也回应地亲了亲她的额头。  
她向来是很善解人意的，看周围人忙碌的情形，她猜得到Luke又要出任务了。她早就习惯啦，不会给爸爸拖后腿的。  
“她就是Deckard叔叔的女儿吗？”既然父亲不愿意说任务，Samantha选择转移话题。  
“……嗯，她是。”他跟Deckard的事情有些复杂，Luke很难三言两语跟Samantha说清楚，Letty刚刚传来消息说情况有变，Eteon似乎有转移的迹象，他不能耽搁太久。  
“Samantha，Deckard叔叔出了一点事情，暂时不能回来照顾小姐姐，而爸爸现在又有任务要做。Rasmey阿姨会留在这里，你跟小姐姐一起待在她身边，保护好自己，好吗？”  
“当然啦，爸爸，你可以对我完全放心。”Samantha张嘴一笑，露出一口讨人喜爱的白牙，小大人一样拍了拍胸脯。  
Luke将额头跟Samantha的抵在一起，就这么静静地抱着她一会，然后才转身将昏睡的Maddy和Samantha交给Rasmey。身为一个黑客，有些事情她不必每次都亲自到场，留下来看顾孩子们算是个好选择。  
Luke转身，将一切情绪暂时抛下，直升机卷起的风将他的衣服吹得猎猎作响。  
战争正要打响。

23

站在直升机上向下望去，原本的废墟已成一片火海。  
烈焰之中，几辆颜色异常嚣张的跑车围堵基地，配合特种兵将试图突围的Eteon车队死死按在包围圈里。Luke依靠地利抬手狙掉了对方一个火力点，跳下飞机，立刻加入战场。  
他抢了一辆装甲车，引擎发出猛兽出闸的嘶吼。  
“Dom！”无需多言，计划他们早已烂熟于心。跑车纷纷突围，灵活绕过障碍向包围圈中心突击，军方车辆立刻补缺，依旧将Eteon的地面部队团团围困。  
Luke难以遏制地想起那个策划了一切的人，他恶狠狠咬了一下牙，直接撞开对方一辆轻型车，暴力撕开一道裂口，加入飞车党的队伍。  
Eteon采取守势，越向里对方的兵力越充足，他们在保护着某个秘密，为此不惜付出巨大代价。Deckard曾提供过一份文件，那份文件也佐证了Eteon正在酝酿一个巨大的阴谋。不过飞车党倒并非为此而来，他们的目的仍是找到Cipher复仇。  
“Letty！”Dom大喊一声，稍微减速为Letty让开一个补位的缺口，狠打方向盘撞开了一辆试图冲上来别住他们的越野。火红跑车立刻上位，车前盖旋开，露出改装好的火箭炮。  
“Kiss my ass，baby.”Letty按下按钮，炮弹脱膛而出，在大门炸开一捧炫目的烈焰。  
频道中一阵欢呼，趁着Eteon如潮水般立刻向大门收缩的兵力未至，飞车党和他们的跑车鱼贯而入，顺着通道向下驶去。  
飞车党再次变换阵型，Tej和Roman与他们的重型装甲车在左右两翼压阵，Letty在最前，利用车上的枪炮开路，将机动性最强的Dom护在中间，Luke负责断后。  
通道中仍有Eteon的车队向外涌出，而飞车党就如同滑不溜手的游鱼，随时可以三两组合成一队突围，又随时可以四散开来防止被对方包圆。  
Eteon指挥官暗骂一声，决定将他们交给基地里的队伍对付，他们按照原计划增援地面部队。  
见车队纷纷绕开他们向上驶去，Luke咧嘴一笑，不出所料。他曾跟Deckard聊过Eteon，发现他们的看法惊人的一致。Eteon虽然却有Brixton这样的军队叛变出的佼佼者，但大部分来说他们的指挥官仍是走野路子的雇佣兵一类。雇佣兵没那么多规矩，不按常理出牌，让他们做尖刀部队撕开防线还好，但如果让他们负责守城就容易在纷乱的战局中频出昏招。通过跟Eteon交手，他们深刻地认识到Eteon的单兵作战能力可谓参差不齐，上限很高，下限却低到离谱，足见他们吸纳底层成员时有多饥不择食。  
不阻拦突入基地的飞车党，就是他们今天出的第一个昏招。

24

车辆能通行的道路到此为止。  
飞车党纷纷下车，车身形成了屏障，避免他们被四面八方的子弹打成筛子。原本他们队伍里应该有个炸弹专家，现在只好由Hobbs担任这个任务。  
扔炸弹当然很简单，但是怎样扔炸弹不至于让他们死于建筑物塌方，而且还能方便他们突围就是一门学问了。  
Luke点射弄死一个完全不合格的狙击手，瞄准位置将攥了很久的手雷扔了出去，他盯着那群菜鸟盯了好久，一度怀疑对方是Eteon不知道从哪拉来的街头混混，他们的选位简直乱成一锅粥，隔着八百米也能闻到对方身上那股新手味。  
果不其然，一个小当量的手雷就把他们吓得抱头鼠窜，Luke举手示意飞车党跟上，自己以最快速度窜回装甲车开了一小段距离充当掩体，终于顺利突围进入走廊。  
Rasmey这时也远程将她得到的地图发到每个人手腕上的战术终端，黑客的声音在耳麦中响起：“定位Cipher的位置还需要时间，但是我可以确定她确实就在这个基地里。Luke，你要的东西大概在这片区域。”  
她将地图上的一片地带用红色标红，其中一个房间被标成深红色。  
“深红色那块应该是他们的核心区域，Cipher也很有可能正在那里，祝你们一轮顺风。”  
黑客关闭了耳麦，专心对付她的代码。  
后续的突进依然顺利，虽然随着接近核心区域，Luke他们遇到的士兵也越来越强，但是整体来说距离Brixton那个地步仍旧相差甚远，当他们终于迈入所谓的核心区域，一个蓝色的光点也终于出现在了他们的战术终端上，他们当然明白这意味着什么，是Cipher。  
Luke没有过多犹豫，他一脚踹下大门，和Dom一起顶着门板突入房间，枪声几乎立刻响起。几人依靠门板的掩护顺利找到了掩体，Luke矮下身，几乎因为刚才看到的景象而拿不住手上的枪。  
房间里除了Cipher，就只有两个人。  
那是Elena和Deckard Shaw。

25

看了一眼把头埋在手掌心，一直沉默不语的人，Deckard将手里的冰啤酒塞进了Brixton的衣领里。  
“嘶——”对方立刻跳了起来，反应很快地拽住差点完全滑到衣服里的啤酒，被这么猛地一凉冻得直哆嗦。Brixton很无语地看了眼一脸无辜的上尉，直接用牙撬开瓶盖喝了一口，捧着酒瓶站了一会才缓缓坐回了原地。  
“那不是你的错，好吗？谁都没料到他们会来这么一手。”Deckard胸腹部都缠着绷带，身上只披了件衣服，伤得不轻的右手没法套进袖筒，打着石膏漏在外面。石膏上乱七八糟用马克笔画了一堆辣眼睛的东西，Brixton甚至看到了一个不知道是谁搞上去的男性生/殖/器，看得他嘴角忍不住上扬，但很快又撇了下去。  
“这次是我负责指挥，我不能给自己找借口开脱，是我害死了Billy，还害你差点失去右手。”Brixton又灌了一口酒，将视线撇到别处。  
“你别咒我，我的手好着呢。”Deckard呛了他一句，忍着疼冲他挥了挥自己被包成粽子的胳膊。  
“你还记得我为什么会到你的队伍里，我已经造成太多牺牲了，Deckard……”  
“快闭嘴吧，你不需要把这种责任揽到自己身上。”Deckard瞪了他一眼。  
“谁能想到断了他们的信号会触发炸弹？情报里甚至没说他们有炸弹！”

当EMP的爆响炸起的时候，Deckard脑中一直没断过的危机预感瞬间响到了最大，他一直觉得今天的一切布局很熟悉，甚至于太熟悉了。  
穿着炸弹背心的人质，集中于一处的兵力，独自潜入的他自己。  
上一个扮演他自己这个角色的士兵已经长眠于地下，他还记得那男孩的名字，Billy。那孩子是他和Brixton共同训练出来的战士。  
一瞬间，他甚至没去思考，本能地转身一个猛子扎到水中，竭尽所能潜入最深的地方。炸弹爆炸的余波将他压到湖底，险些让他没憋住最后一口气。  
幸好什么方圆三十里寸草不生是吹牛，他妈的。  
他在心里狠狠骂了一句，摆动身体向上游去，烈焰照亮了上方的黑暗，他不得不一口气潜了将近三分钟，在活活憋死自己之前终于游出了死神的魔掌。  
他拖着疲惫的肢体的爬上岸边，后背的剧痛终于在此刻袭击了他，他狠狠深呼吸了几口，几乎是用意志力命令自己的腿拖动身体，奔向他停放在远处的黑色越野车。

26

“这又是演的哪一出，复生还是黑暗骑士归来？”Roman擦了一把脑门上的汗，偷偷探头张望那两个木桩子一般杵在Cipher身边的人，立刻就有子弹朝他射来，Tej眼疾手快，一把将他拉了回来。  
“你欠我一次，兄弟。”Tej说。  
“就当还你把我从飞机上扔下来，兄弟。”Roman翻了个白眼。

“所以，这就是你们的大秘密？”Luke咬牙切齿，在这种场景下看到Deckard让他有点失控。看看旁边站着的Elena，他当然不会往叛变的方向去想，结合之前的情报他怀疑对方是搞出了什么克隆人一类的，令人恶心。  
“还不算成功，只是两个实验体，我们对他们进行了一点小手术。”Cipher停下了敲打键盘的动作，她看起来丝毫没受上次失败的影响，优雅、从容，脸上挂着满怀恶意的微笑。她拍了拍身边“Deckard”的胳膊，说：“怎么样，来见见我们崭新的Shaw先生？别那么害羞。”  
说着，她按下回车键，一扇铁门应声而出，截断了他们来时的道路，无数枪口从墙中冒出来，Luke瞄了一眼密度就知道这火力覆盖了房间的每一个死角，掩体瞬间变得毫无意义。  
“怎么，你开始搞同归于尽这一套了？”Dom冷嘲。  
“死亡不是死亡。”Cipher耸了耸肩，并没有下达开火的指令。  
“我的改造人需要一些测试，”她拍了拍“Deckard”的背，后者应声向前迈了一步，“我建议你们轮流上，帮我个忙收集点数据，拖得时间足够久你们那位年轻小姐搞不好能覆盖掉我的权限，到时候你们就能得救了，皆大欢喜。”  
“……你根本就没想活着出去？”Letty不解地问道。  
“我说过了，死亡不是死亡。”Cipher露出一个微笑，“Elena”上前一步站到她身前，护着她后退两步。  
“谁先来？”

27

“Owen，说话！”Hattie偏过头躲开一枚不知道从哪弹出来的铁片，捂住耳朵躲避无处不在的枪械的怒吼。  
“我他妈还活着！”Owen反手扔出一个炸弹，将一队试图接近他的敌人炸上天，他手下操控着至少五台无人机，感谢人工智能，不至于让这些小玩样真的一个指令一个动作。  
“这群蠢驴没有要突围的迹象，他们他妈的看起来像是打劫了一个军方的军火库，靠，”一个弹片擦着owen的脸颊插入身后的掩体，Owen痛骂一声，“没事，只是差点被插爆脑袋。我说，Deckard的情报真的无误吗？他们总部就这种水准，坑了他十几年？”  
“Eteon的能量不在正面战场上，不过他们在努力拓展。”Hattie回答。  
“哈，”Owen干笑一声，抱着他的一堆东西转移到下一个掩体，“我真他妈想念我的坦克。”  
“别想那么多！”Hattie挪动到了一个高地，迅速给枪装了瞄准镜，她打算狙掉一个给他们带来了不小麻烦的改造人。动手前，她习惯性地往远处看了一眼，只是一眼就再也挪不开目光。  
“那是……操，那是Deckard的车！Owen，十点钟方位，Deckard回来了！”Hattie眼前瞬间就模糊一片，她摘下护目镜，用袖子狠狠擦了一下。  
“我就知道。”Owen一攥拳，还未等他有所动作，频道里传来接入信号的电流声。  
“有人能听到我说话吗，听到请回答。”没错，这正是Deckard的声音。  
“我在线上。”Hattie立刻回复。  
“很好，”Deckard掩住嘴唇无声吸了口气，后背的伤口让他坐立难安，“他们进去多久了？”  
Owen瞄了一眼时间，几乎是立刻皱紧了眉头回答：“二十分钟，还没给任何信号，不是个好消息哈。”  
“行吧，掩护我。”  
越野车在他的操控下如一道闪电插入战场，Eteon已经处于强弩之末，他们的弹药再充足也很难与军方相提并论。现在这原本很有些后现代风格的废墟已经完全变成了真正的废墟，如同被天神之手从里到外犁了一遍——现代武器，完全的人造恶魔。  
乘着火焰，黑色的越野车在己方火力不遗余力的护送之下冲入战场，汽车对于Deckard Shaw而言，已经犹如自己肢体的延伸。他操控方向盘，犹如弹奏一首乐曲，枪火弹药的轰鸣就是他的节奏，未等这首死亡摇滚唱到下一个八拍，越野车已经冲入Eteon破烂的大门。  
“等我的信号。”Deckard的声音消失在Hattie和Owen的频道中。

28

Tej躲在角落，拼命抢夺权限以及尝试联络Rasmey，就在他身后，团队中两个块头最大的男人正跟那个“Deckard”开战。  
那完全就是个怪物，不知道Eteon是怎么做到的，他们通过某种方式让这个人拥有了Shaw数十年积攒下来的对敌经验，又配合上一副终结者的躯体。听听那拳头击打在钢铁上的声音，Tej简直怀疑那他妈不是人类的身体，而是榴弹炮，操。  
走势大力沉路线的Luke和Dom不得不开始躲避对方的拳头，没人想尝试被终结者来上一拳的后果。  
同Brixton对打过的Luke则感受更深，Brixton很强，但是从根本上来说他还是个人类，思维模式仍旧是人类那一套——他会收力，会自我控制，机械的预判并不能完全取代他的判断，这也是为什么当初他和Shaw能从中找到缝隙。  
而眼前这位——他不会叫对方Shaw的——赝品，他的判断全部来源于机械思维，不会收力，不在乎受伤，无所畏惧，他妈的完全就不是个人。看看那张跟Deckard一模一样的脸，Luke都快恐怖谷了。  
相比于Luke和Dom，灵巧的Letty相对稍好，但是也没好到哪去。在Elena的攻势下她躲得异常狼狈，子弹已经快要告罄。  
“Dom！”Luke狼狈地在地上翻滚，躲开对方轰然砸下的拳头，赝品用力太重，拳头暂时嵌进了地板动弹不得。Dom应声而上，抄起旁边一台显示屏砸向赝品的脑袋。Luke反身又是一脚狠狠踹向男人的手肘，随着钢铁折断的声音，铁质的“骨骼”从赝品的身体中穿出，看得Luke也忍不住倒吸一口凉气，幻觉自己的手肘也痛了一下。  
破案了，不是克隆人，真的是他妈的终结者啊。  
“终结者”丝毫没受手臂折断的影响，他猛地拧身，长腿就势一扫，带起猎猎风声踢向Luke的腹部，被Dom眼疾手快地用旁边散落在地的钢板拦下。  
“砰”，一声巨响，钢板应声被踹出一个大坑。  
Luke在心里骂了句脏话，举起椅子往赝品身上狠砸。  
“这他妈就是街头斗殴。”Dom骂了一句。  
“你在街头可看不见终结者！”  
“收到信息了！”Tej一个激动，狠狠拍了旁边望风的Roman一巴掌，疼地后者“嗷”了一嗓子。  
“离大门远点？”没顾上理旁边老损友的怒骂，Tej皱着眉喊了一句：“Rasmey说离大门远点！”  
“哈？”战斗正激烈的三个人齐齐回头，离大门最近的Letty眼疾手快地向旁边一扑。  
几乎是追着他们声音的尾巴，大门处传来了巨大的爆炸声。  
Luke抬起身，望向不远处站立的那个身影。  
杀手脚踏烈火而来，傲慢依旧，手里举着枪，看了他一眼。  
“没我在就搞得这么狼狈？”Deckard凝神瞄准着Cipher，目光被终结者们吸引了一瞬，他皱了皱眉头，嘴巴不自觉地撅了一下。  
Luke注意到了这个小动作，他知道Deckard觉得疑惑，某种意义上这疑惑对他来说也很可爱——从地狱中归来的人有特权。  
这不是个叙旧的好时机，几百条枪还指着他们，他们不知道还有没有别人在跟Rasmey争夺控制权，或许等会那枪口就会喷吐出几百条火舌将这里的所有人连带机器都突突个一干二净。他们命悬一线，而在这刻Luke Hobbs却只想微笑，冲着Deckard Shaw那张曾经他怎么也看不顺眼的漂亮脸庞。  
他以前怎么没意识到这男人这么好看。  
“Well，well。”Cipher鼓起了掌，意味深长地看了一眼正拿枪指着她的英国佬。  
“非常感谢诸位的配合……”没等她把话说完，Deckard连扣三次扳机，每枪都点射在同一个地方，Cipher的尸体重重砸在地上，落地发出一声巨响。  
“我这次枪里可有子弹。”

旁边的“Elena”和“Deckard”也失去了动作，Tej走上前仔细查看了一下Cipher的尸体，遗憾的砸了咂嘴：“不是本人，也是机器的，你可能是正好破坏了中枢芯片一类的东西。”  
“没时间管这些了，资料拿到手了吗？”路上一直紧绷的弦松了下来，Deckard再次感到后背烧灼般的剧痛，他站立不稳地崴了一下，被Luke一把扶住揽到怀里。  
Tej抬头刚要回复，便看到曾经的冤家对头抱成一团，只好低头干活：“给我一分钟。”根本没人理他。  
“伤到哪了？”Luke低头查看，一眼看到对方一片凄惨的后背，气得声音都变了：“操，你就这样进来了？你他妈后背都快熟了，我都能闻到烤肉味！”  
Luke一时手足无措，杀手的后背是整片血肉模糊的烧伤，他根本不敢触碰对方。  
“嘶……没事。”方才经历过激烈战斗的Alpha身上满是火爆的枪药味，此刻因为愤怒和焦急本能地将Deckard团团围住，作为被他标记过的Omega，Deckard只觉得眼前的男人是那样想要保护他。  
本能和身体的糟糕状况让他放弃了一贯的自控，他放任自己靠上Alpha火热的胸膛，聆听对方一刻不停的急促心跳。一路赶来，他也同样被可能失去对方的担忧烧灼着理智。  
“就让我靠一会。”  
Luke明白，如果不是英国人现在疼得神志不清，他绝对不可能从这个男人嘴里听到任何示弱的话语。

“到手了，我们快撤。”Tej收起自己的微型终端。  
Deckard已经在Luke的怀里陷入了半昏迷状态。他的后背碰不得，在飞车党的帮助下，Luke将杀手背到背上，一行人紧急撤出基地。  
“快点，快撤出来，他们启动了自毁程序！”频道中传来Rasmey的声音。  
一丝违和感掠过Luke的心头，但在如此紧急的情况下他也来不及细想。根据Rasmey在终端上指示出的路线，他们一路边打边逃。Eteon的小卒子们已经被打得毫无战意，这让他们撤出时一路都还算顺利。  
Luke背着Deckard找到他们的车，他先打开后座的车门，站在原地思索了一会怎么才能尽量平稳地把背上的男人送入后座。一直趴在他肩膀上一动不动的Deckard忽然抬头，勉力冲着不远处开了一枪。  
Luke循声望去，正好看到一个端着枪的黑衣服男人缓缓倒下。  
“不用客气。”Deckard的声音完全是从嗓子里挤出来的。  
“没打算谢你。”Luke摇摇头，小心翼翼地将英国人送到后座上趴着，自己立刻转身上车，用最快速度往出口赶去。  
爆炸带来的光焰撵在他们身后，追着他们一路从地下跑回地上。  
Luke的车最后一个从通道中冲出来，火焰吞噬了他们身后的一切。  
天色已经擦亮。

29

几乎所有人都进了医院。  
大部分都只是轻伤，Hattie不太走运，在最后的时刻中被弹飞的弹片击中右腿，险些切到大动脉，缝合了十几针，在麻药的作用下睡了整整一天。  
Deckard进了ICU。  
他后背烧伤严重，急需大面积植皮，病危通知书下达了整整三次，甚至真的有一次心脏停跳。最开始负责签字的是Owen，后来Magdalene赶来，拯救了她几乎崩溃的小儿子。  
Luke一直没有离开过。最开始他就像个游魂，安静地杵在走廊的角落，眼睛盯着手术进行中的灯牌神游天外。他想了很多，一直在不停思考他和Shaw之间的关系，而这一切的考量和纠结都在半个月后，Deckard趴在床上睁开眼睛的那一刻中烟消云散，他什么都不想再考虑，只想立刻跪下来向他求婚。  
去他妈的所有障碍、问题，它们统统都不存在，他会用余生的所有时间将横亘在他们之中的十几年光阴全部追回来，他将用余生去爱他。  
只有这个是确定无疑的。

30

“所以还是被他们摆了一道。”Deckard清了清沙哑的喉咙，接过Luke递过来的苹果。那苹果已经削好了皮，只是能看出来警长削皮的技术不怎么样，苹果坑坑洼洼，丑得有点可爱。  
Deckard嫌弃地抿了抿嘴，还是咬下了一口。  
“我们也并非一无所获。”Luke耸耸肩，将水果刀在干净的纸巾上擦了擦，将刀刃收起来。  
“你们获得的消息都是他们想给的，我怀疑他们借此传递信息——你知道，有些白痴真的吃他们那一套。”Deckard冷哼一声。  
“是啊，白痴还不少。”Luke笑了笑。  
“还得多亏你上次留下来的东西。”Luke指的是那天Deckard来他家找他时在那台不联网的电脑上留下的信息。他从上次跟Brixton大战结束起就在暗中调查这个：通过那些看似正常发布消息的媒体，Deckard顺藤摸瓜找到了大半给Eteon的通缉令大开方便之门的官员。  
这次对Eteon总部的偷袭事实上也是一次打草惊蛇，所有在那份名单上的官员，当夜有要连夜转移的都被特工组织派人拦了下来。  
经此一役，Eteon的存在被彻底摆到了明面上，剩下的只是时间问题。

“Deckard，别的事情解决好了，我们是不是应该解决一下我们之间的事情。”警长下意识舔了舔嘴唇，有些紧张地看刚刚可以自己坐起来不久的病人。  
Deckard吃苹果的动作一顿，若无其事地调整了一下姿势，斜眼瞥旁边笑得阳光灿烂的男人：“什么事情？”  
“我爱你。”事实上，Luke想要说的话有很多，譬如他想同他谈谈孤身一人带着孩子的那些年，譬如想吐槽一下对方之前的隐晦暗示，又或者他可以说自己这些日子以来有多担心，甚至大胆一点他还可以直接说起十几年前那个初见的雨夜。  
但那三个字就这么冲动地说了出来，带着他的爱恋和迷惘，突兀地随着声带震动落入空气，敲响了Deckard的鼓膜。  
他们具都哑口无言，两条灵巧的舌头同时陷入了僵直，谁都没有开口说话，任由暧昧的气氛悄悄弥漫在空气中。  
Luke看着他，心中难得有些慌乱。斜阳透过窗户洒在他们身上，阳光之下，英国人新生的发茬看起来有种毛绒绒的质感，让这杀人不眨眼的杀手看起来那样无害而温柔——或许这正是他本来的样子。他又想起那个旅馆，那个曾安然躺在他臂弯中的Omega，转瞬间又变成无名处车库里展颜的前少校，以及副驾驶上跟他抢着来回调频道的幼稚男人。  
他那样爱他，以至于只是凝望着阳光下他的脸庞，心中便流淌过春水。  
情难自已。  
不知不觉间，他倾过身子，缓缓侵入英国人的安全距离，用自己战火硝烟般的信息素笼罩在他的蜂蜜蛋糕味的Omega身上。Deckard Shaw垂下眼帘，任由Luke的气息交缠上自己，融汇出世上最强大也最甜蜜的味道。  
那正是爱情。

END


	2. 番外 迷恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们共同度过热潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

（一）  
Luke尽可能轻地推开卧室房门。  
卧室中漆黑一片，在看到床上窝着的人之前，他先嗅到了房间中淡淡飘着的信息素气味，那味道温暖馨香，带着第一炉蛋糕特有的那种诱人的香气。这种感觉挺奇怪——床上的人睡得雷打不动，但他的信息素却目的明确地向他求欢。  
有点可爱。  
Luke笑着摸了摸鼻子。  
很快，他的眼睛适应了房间中昏暗的光线，终于得以看到床上的omega。  
他裹着被子背对着他，四周是由衣物组成的小山堆，在自己筑起的巢穴中沉眠。Luke踮起脚走过去，避开地上散落一地的各种障碍物，尽量避免发出声音，以免将omega吵醒。  
现在他离他足够近了，近到可以看见Deckard安稳的睡颜——他睡得真的很香。当Luke尝试用安抚性的信息素笼罩他时，他甚至无意识地抽了抽鼻子，泛着健康血色的薄唇嘟了嘟，看起来像是在索吻。Luke盘腿坐下，一手支在床头柜上，安静等omega自己醒来。  
没等多久，他的睡美人就迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。  
Deckard用手捂住嘴打了个哈欠，刚睡醒的杀手看起来很无害，泛着水雾的眼睛总有本事让Luke再爱上他一次。他有些茫然地眨眼，将眼中积蓄已久的泪水眨掉，四周飘散的alpha信息素告诉他环境很安全，因此他那总是警惕过度的大脑允许他在逐渐远去的睡意中再赖一会。  
“Hobbs？”他嗓子睡得有点哑，伦敦腔透着股安逸的懒散。  
“嗯。”Luke凑上前，轻轻在英国人鼻尖上啄了一下。  
“事情处理完了？接下来几天你可别想再离开。”彻底醒了的男人从床上爬起来，昂贵织物从他身上滑落——他里面舒适地光裸着，只穿了一条黑色的平角内裤，完全不符合他平常的习惯。  
注意到Luke略带疑惑的视线，Deckard解释道：“穿上也要脱。”  
空气中omega的甜香越发浓郁，他第一次热潮就快来了。  
Luke不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，声音里也有了几分哑意：“你这是剥夺我脱你衣服的乐趣。”他装模作样地摇了摇头，才回答Deckard上一个问题：“事情都处理完了，接下来几天没人能把我从你身上扯开。”  
Deckard喉结动了一下。  
“那你还等什么呢？”

Alpha几乎立刻扣着他的肩膀将他按到床上，急不可耐地撞上他的嘴唇。  
亲吻Luke Hobbs犹如亲吻火药，那气味曾在他每一次开枪过后缠绕在指间，如今带着同往日不一样的热度沸腾了他的血。alpha浓郁的信息素随着体液交换充斥了他所有的感官，唇齿缠绵之间，热流顺着后脊一路向下流窜，在所经之处燎燃小小的火苗。  
这还只是一个吻而已。  
久未经历热潮的英国人在过于汹涌的官能反应下稍显手足无措，他迟疑着揽上alpha的肩膀，被Luke激烈的撕咬激得起了火气，他下意识动用了自己尖锐的虎牙，不久就在亲吻中尝到了血腥味，唇舌间的这点刺痛对两人来说都是催情剂。Luke肆意地亲吻着他，战火硝烟与难言爱语一同融化在亲吻里。  
Alpha的手顺着他的胳膊一路向下摸，很快捞起他的大腿向上推去，Deckard忍不住低喘一声，热潮期的omega信息素霸道地席卷了整个房间，热情地与爆裂的火药味交缠共舞。他的底裤已经湿透了，Luke尝试着在那颜色稍深的地方按压了一下，指尖立刻陷入一片湿软的后穴中，他恶作剧般压着那片布料向里探了探，果然听到细微的黏腻水声在房间中响起。  
Deckard踹了他一脚，眼角已经被汹涌的欲望逼出了红色，整个身子更是红得像煮熟的虾米，看起来美味可口极了。  
“你光看就能射吗，那我确实要评估一下你有没有资格……唔！”  
Alpha没给他把毒液喷完的机会，干脆利落的从身后把他的底裤扒下一半，手指探进去的动作却尽量温柔，Deckard不由得抖了一下，身体下意识将Luke的手指绞得死紧。  
“喔，放松，Deckard。”Luke那张嘴就是有这种本事，他可以把寡言的杀手气得跟他一刻不停地互喷脏话，也可以把杀手的名字念得柔肠百折，风情万种。  
Deckard颤抖着叹出一口气，他真的太久没经历过热潮期，以至于表现得像第一次上床的处男那样紧张——如果从omega的角度来讲他这跟第一次也差不太多。他闭了闭眼，手指下意识抓向身边围绕着他的衣物，摩挲着判断出那是件皮外套，他不太喜欢皮革，应该是Luke的。  
他沉下身子，配合着Luke的动作将身上最后一件遮羞布脱掉，看着alpha将他的一条腿搭到了肩膀上，并不算纤细的苍白脚踝被Luke单手扣住，深浅肤色的对比让这一幕显得格外情色。  
这世界真是疯了。  
他深吸一口气，被情欲冲昏的头脑忽然冒出一个令人难以抑制的念头：他就要被Luke Hobbs操了，这世界真是疯了。  
“怎么了，这么香。”alpha凑上前来深吸一口气，惊讶地发现杀手的皮肤竟然还可以变得更红。Luke整个身体前倾，将Deckard的腿拉得更开，Omega的敏感部位彻底暴露在他的视觉下，天生比alpha稍小的男性性征挺立着，整体呈现出一种色素缺乏的粉红色。  
Luke用鼻尖跟那个头部打了打招呼，然后毫无征兆地一口将杀手的性器含进嘴里。他没干过这活，做起来难免有些磕绊，对于Deckard来说就是又痛又爽。  
Deckard整个身体都忍不住弹动了一下，感觉自己像是案板上待宰的鱼。可没等那股恼羞成怒上头，一阵比一阵激烈的情欲的就冲淡了那股气恼，将它转化为别的更加柔软，却更加剧烈的东西。  
Luke一边含着他的阴茎，一边将手指伸入完全为他敞开的后穴，一次两根，深深没入Omega情难自抑的身体里，感受内壁的挤压与抽搐。Deckard的内部是那样柔软，自体分泌的淫液让杀手摸起来像是一汪早已因他融化的蜜水，稍微挤压就能涌出更多甜蜜的热潮。  
“嗯，快点，快点，快进来操我……”Shaw那张气死人不偿命的利嘴此刻只能吐出略带哽咽的呻吟，低哑的伦敦腔狠狠压榨着Luke为数不多的理智。  
萨摩亚人咬了咬牙，控制着自己不要立刻抽出手指换成早已硬的像铁的老二，而是小心翼翼地插入第三根手指。  
Omega不满地哼了一声，腰部却忍不住扭动了起来，缓缓在alpha的手指上操着自己。  
扩张必不可少，但Omega棕绿色的眼睛杀机隐现，看起来像是再也忍不下去要一把推倒他翻身做主。Luke绞尽脑汁试图找点别的话题好让杀手冷静点，他刚才光顾着关注自己的Omega，甚至都没怎么看Omega给自己筑的巢，这时不由得四下一望。  
不看不知道，一看吓一跳，谁家Omega筑巢的时候会把床上变成军火库？Luke随手翻了翻，甚至在衣物堆成的小山里瞄到了一把小型机关枪，他简直要气笑了。  
“你认真的？”alpha不可思议地问他：“你喜欢躺在枪支弹药里做爱？”  
他不由得想起他们的第一次，看起来在除了还算干净之外毫无优点的汽车旅馆度过热潮真的给Omega留下了心理阴影——热潮期的Omega需要安全感，待在他们熟悉的地方是最好的。而这两点无论是当时只有一面之缘的alpha还是旅馆显然都无法给他。以至于现在，这种生理需求逐渐朝着某种不可控的方向发展了——操，Deckard Shaw不愧是你，你居然在床上放了炸弹！  
“我难道不是在跟枪药做爱吗，你鼻子失灵了？”Deckard对alpha的问题嗤之以鼻，两手撑着床铺凭借常人难及的柔韧度坐了起来，脚踝仍然搭在alpha的肩膀上，凑近了去咬他的耳朵。  
“我还不知道这么多年过去了你变成个阳痿，看起来我给你的那个假名没起错？是个男人就他妈快点操我，老子热潮期等不了……”  
又一次，Luke没给他把话说完的机会，在床上被自己的标记对象挑战性能力没有哪个alpha能忍受得了。他给他扩张的手穿过杀手的腿弯，没忘顺势把对方的脚踝放下来免得他韧带受伤，一把将Omega抱起来直接摁上了自己的阴茎。  
Luke早就憋得要爆炸了，但还算理智没直接一插到底。Alpha粗壮的阴茎没入泰半，立刻引来了Deckard的小声咆哮。  
太大了，他甚至都能听到肌肉被强行撑开发出的裂帛声，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己从身体中心被劈开了，但Omega的身体还是坚持住，艰难但又安全地吞下了那个庞然巨物。  
不太有安全感的姿势和终于被填满的快感逼得他额头上的青筋直突突，他下意识调整姿势，用膝盖勉强撑住身体，脚尖深深踩入床铺，整个脚掌紧绷到发白。  
靠，真的太大了。  
“哼，”alpha满意地笑了笑，十指陷入Omega柔软的臀部，他使劲捏了捏，满意听到Omega吃痛的呻吟，调笑道：“怎么，刚才谁在嫌弃我小？”  
Deckard这才意识到他刚刚居然把那句心理活动给说了出来。  
Luke完全没有放过他的意思，他抓着Omega的腰调整了一下姿势，一边缓缓抽动起来，一边贴着他耳边轻笑：“我可不像你，我得承认我给你的那个假名是错的，你真太他妈的紧了，放松点宝贝。”  
黏腻的水声折磨着Deckard的耳朵，那全都是他自己吞咽alpha时发出的声音。他的身体颤抖而又不知餍足地一遍遍吞下alpha巨大的阴茎，那巨物头部的棱一下一下剐蹭着敏感的前列腺，Luke像是玩弄面团一样玩他的屁股，每一次插入都更重，更深。  
他忍不住打着抖吸气，又打着抖呼出来，每一次呼出的空气都更炽热，更香甜。  
连他也开始觉得自己的信息素太甜了，甜腻的气体分子填满了四周的每一处，诱惑着呻吟着让alpha全部都插进来，插进他最私密的地方，用精液和巨大的结填满空虚的内里，让他们再一次合为一体，再一次。  
“Luke……”他听到自己带有哭腔的声音，声带震动仿佛都带着快感的余韵，“插进来，插进来……”  
他听见自己说：“标记我。”  
Alpha嘶声咆哮，一把将他抛到床上，拇指按上发红翘起的乳头，下了狠劲揉搓扯动，另一只手按住他的头，逼他将后颈红肿的腺体完全暴露出来，尖锐的犬齿抵上皮肤表面。杀手闭上眼睛，准备迎接被咬开腺体时的尖锐痛楚，但Luke却在此刻停了下来。  
他将刚刚滑出Omega身体的阴茎再次插进去，这一次足够温柔，足够缓慢，但这不是Omega想要的，Deckard想要他用刚才的力道狠狠干他，一直插入直到满足他早就开始抽痛的生殖腔。Alpha却在此刻收起了他所有的暴戾，看似仁慈实则残忍的用缓慢的动作试图杀死他。  
“Luke，你在等什么，在等我求你吗？”他的头依然偏着，无法忍住的泪水让他看起来脆弱得一塌糊涂。  
多么美丽。  
Luke迷恋的视线一遍遍在Deckard脸上逡巡，他重新凑上去，吮吻那个热烫的小小凸起，惹得Omega忍不住扭起了腰。  
“标记我，Luke，标记我，给我你的信息素，快点。”杀手被磨人的情欲烧得失去了理智，Luke明白这个时候让他说什么他都愿意。他微微抬起身体，凑上去，让自己的呼吸灼烧Deckard高温的耳廓。  
周围的一切都太热了，无论是Omega自己的体温还是身上散发着枪药味的alpha。Deckard听见那可恶的、不肯满足他的alpha咬着他的耳垂，近乎温柔的在他耳边一次次呢喃他的名字，他听见老对头满怀爱意地问：“你愿意吗，你愿意再为我生一个孩子吗？”  
是了，Luke Hobbs确实是会顾虑这种问题的alpha。Deckard即将度过一个漫长的热潮，如果Luke再次标记他而又不做任何措施，Deckard有极大的可能性会再一次怀孕。他愿意这么做吗，他愿意从此离开所有的枪炮与火焰，跟他的alpha组建一个家庭吗？  
Luke没有丝毫逼迫他的意思，他在用他毕生的温柔与耐心，向他的爱人征求一个同意。如果Deckard说不，Luke当然会尊重他的一切选择，他相信对方已经准备好措施了。  
那么就只剩下一个问题，他愿意吗？  
Omega奋力从情欲的泥沼中挣扎出来，他举起左手，将他缓缓放到了alpha的脸上。大个子偏过头，像只温顺的大狗那样在他的掌心蹭了蹭，深色的瞳孔中是全然满溢的爱和欲情。  
Deckard Shaw，你知道自己的答案。  
他在心里告诉自己，用胳膊支起身子，轻轻吮住alpha丰厚的下唇。  
他第三次重复道：“标记我。”  
Alpha终于回应了他。  
犬齿刺破皮肤，血液缓慢地从伤口中涌出来，混合着汗水顺着Omega流畅的肌肉线条滑到肩膀，被Luke温柔地抹去。几乎是同时，alpha的阴茎不可阻挡地破开微微敞开的隐蔽腔口，深深插进空虚等待已久的甬道。  
“操，Luke Hobbs，操你的，操。”Deckard连骂几声脏话，在灭顶的快感中不断抽搐着，alpha完全不打算放过他，巨物狠狠地插入又拔出，将许久没有迎接访客的生殖腔操了个通透，每一下都狠狠剐蹭着敏感的肉壁，Deckard内部本能地抽搐绞紧，试图阻拦Luke的性器，但又在一次次的进入中无力地被狠狠打开。灭顶的快感淹没了Deckard本就所剩无几的理智，他无意识地抓挠Luke的后背，连自己都不知道自己吐出了哪个次元的语言，Luke毫无顾忌的顶弄很快将Deckard逼上了Omega的内部高潮。  
大量温热的液体失禁般从不断瑟缩的内里涌了出来，又被alpha粗大的阴茎一次次堵回里面，Deckard下意识捂住自己的小腹，几乎惊恐地摸到了alpha阴茎的轮廓。  
“慢一点，Luke Hobbs，慢……啊！”  
Luke的手安抚地揉捏他的腰和后臀，不断用舌头舔弄他胸前胀痛已久的两点，在omega的身体上制造出更多快感的火花，身下的动作依旧凶狠的要命，说话的声音还是该死的温柔。  
“忍着点，Deckard，你可以的，忍着点。”  
他还能说什么呢，他只能在Luke温柔的陷阱中不断沦陷，颤抖着掐住alpha的肩膀，迎接痛苦而又极乐的巅峰。  
高潮的时候他肯定骂出声了，极尽所能用他的母语变着花样辱骂身上的alpha，却依旧只能牢牢地被钉在男人的阴茎上，被Luke膨大的结紧锁住，待在他身下不断颤抖动弹不得。  
他或许失去了一会意识，等他重新睁开眼睛时，看到的就是alpha重新变得温顺的目光。但这没用，他不会再被这人骗了，Luke Hobbs根本就是个魔鬼。  
他有点赌气地偏过脸去，因为刚才哭喊的很惨所以哽咽了几声，接着就感到警长的大手摸上他潮湿的脸庞，轻轻抹去他脸上的泪水。  
“你还好吗？”刚才凶狠的要命的男人凑上前，连天生火爆的信息素都硬是变得和软了下来，闻起来让Deckard想起他们之前带着女儿们去烧烤时闻到的炭火的味道。  
“老子好的很。”话刚一出口他就后悔了，他声音沙哑得根本不适合说话，只要一张口，谁都能听出来他刚刚经历了多么激烈的情事。他索性闭紧嘴巴，也把眼睛闭上，接着就感受到alpha落在脸上温柔的亲吻。  
很难想象，看起来那样硬汉的一个男人居然会这样亲吻他的Omega，柔软丰厚的嘴唇温柔地吻掉Deckard脸上的所有湿迹，一路向下，直到捕获Omega紧抿着的薄唇，撬开他的齿关，最终唇齿相依。  
伦敦雨后的轻风透过没关紧的门窗悄悄溜了进来，掀开窗帘的一角，让月光一并踏入室内。淡淡的月色笼住相拥亲吻的两人。今夜这里没有警察，没有杀手，只有一对爱人。

（二）  
Deckard又睡着了。  
热潮期的Omega就是这样，代谢快，体力消耗巨大，很容易出汗，不及时补水就容易脱水，而且原本基础代谢越高的在这种时候就越容易中招。第一次热潮过去后他就昏睡到了天亮，醒过来没看到Luke，随便套了一件alpha的上衣就赤着脚出去找他，果然在客厅里看到正在准备食物的alpha——谅他不敢在这种时候离开他的房子。  
Luke很少看到这样衣冠不整的Deckard，或者说是根本没看过。一向衣物齐整，四十度也要穿外套的英国人只穿了一件不合身的T恤——他的T恤，这种情形没有alpha能忍得住。他们在餐桌上来了一次，或许是两次，当时情形太混乱，没人去记这种事情，然后Omega就吃到了苦头——在餐桌上以那种姿势成结真的不是人干的。  
Alpha抱着他去洗完澡之后他就一头栽进了自己筑的巢，抱着Luke一口气睡到现在。  
Luke轻轻挑起窗帘看了眼外头，又看了眼床头上散发着微光的计时器，已经是晚上八点了。  
这个时间比较尴尬，他陪着Omega睡了一下午，现在不困，吃饭吧，又不想自己吃，而且也怕Deckard醒过来又找不到他。Deckard在睡觉，他也不好开灯看书，看手机又太伤眼……好吧，这都是借口，说白了他现在除了干Omega之外啥都不想干，但偏偏Deckard睡得那么熟，他不太忍心把对方喊醒。  
Luke认真反思，他最近性格是不是变得太好了，他以前可不是这样的。  
Alpha的不满太不加掩饰，外放的信息素也越来越呛，Deckard抽了抽鼻子，被满屋子的枪药味熏醒了。他睁开眼，借着窗帘缝隙间Luke挑开的那点月色打量他宽阔的后背，除了室内现在闻起来像是刚打过一场枪战之外，这一幕简直应该被打上#月光下的女浩克#一类的tag放到推特上拿几千个赞。  
他盯着那背影看了一会，用了点技巧无声地从床上滑下来，赤脚踩在地毯上，悄然摸到Luke背后，伸出两根手指头顶在alpha的后背上。  
“不许动。”很好，他声音已经没那么哑了。  
Luke后背一凉，随后才觉出来顶着他的不是手枪，他控制住自己的表情，告诉自己不要太早笑出声，装模作样地举起了手。  
“喔，冷静点，我什么武器都没有。”  
那恶棍用两根手指在他后背逡巡，划过每一寸肌肤都引起一阵颤栗，杀手先生另一只精心保养过的手顺着他的侧腰摸到小腹，然后一路向下伸去，松松圈住那把早就硬起来的枪，漫不经心地摩擦了一下：“那这个是什么？”  
Luke舔了一下嘴唇，忍不住笑起来，很好，公主心情不错……  
调笑的念头还没走完，Deckard忽然握紧了那把折腾了他两天的大东西，四指圈住柱身，大拇指在头部上来回摩擦，特意关照了那会膨胀出alpha结的地方。没动两下，Luke就在他的掌中变得更硬了，Deckard故意卖了他个破绽，将自己的“枪”从警长的身上离开了一点。  
Luke没放过这个机会，他立刻扣住Deckard的那只手，将他反过来按在窗边的扶手椅上，利用身体优势紧紧锁住杀手，把他在固定在椅子和自己的身体之间。  
“噢噢，错误决策啊，上尉。”他志得意满地啃了一下Omega后颈异常敏感的腺体，感受对方情不自禁的颤抖。  
“你竟然是Omega。”Luke装作第一次发现的样子，顺着脖颈往上啃咬，一路舔到了Deckard通红的耳廓，仿佛突然对那个小小的耳垂产生了兴趣似的，不停地舔咬着那片肉，直到那里红得可以滴血才放开。  
“混蛋，放开我。”Deckard不太用心地挣扎了一下，当alpha咬他的腺体时，他就感觉到一阵热流向下腹和尾椎处流窜，身后那个入口蠕动着绞紧，他的热潮又要来了。他向来不是什么会乖乖听话的Omega，热潮期又让他很暴躁，几乎立刻就不耐烦起来，挣扎的动作也开始用上了力气，却依然被箍住不能动弹分毫。  
Deckard Shaw永远不会承认他搬起石头砸了自己的脚，当场就要掀翻椅子，让现下的小电影场景进化成血腥残暴R级片，Luke却出乎意料地在他屁股上狠狠拍了一下。  
那一下没怎么收力，实打实的疼，发出的响声之大几乎立刻让Deckard羞耻到脚趾蜷缩。但Omega热潮时异常敏感的身体却很欢迎这种行为，Luke的手指滑到他的股缝，故意撩拨着让那里发出腻人的水声，却不肯用任何东西填满它。Alpha没说话，但是Deckard感受到了无言的嘲讽。  
“Hobbs！”他有点生气，接着不可置信地感觉到自己又被打了一下。  
“你这里可是诚实的很，上尉。”那个代表着Deckard曾经军旅生涯的称呼在此刻变成了让人全身发热的调情，Deckard当然明白对方是什么意思——这alpha按着一个Omega上尉在打屁股呢。  
不间断落在屁股上的巴掌打的Deckard把头越埋越低，他一方面恼怒于男友的得寸进尺，一方面羞耻于身体的反应——不知道从什么时候开始，肉/体拍打的声音带上了黏腻水声，听起来简直像是他们在进行另一种行为。终于，他暴起掀翻了整个椅子，两个人狼狈地倒在地上，Deckard就地翻滚然后扑上去压住Luke，两人交换着拆了几招，热潮期体力下降的Omega很快被抱住锁在alpha的膝盖上。警长随便抓了件衬衫当绳索，把他两手捆住，然后身体力行地封住Deckard一直喋喋不休骂他的那张嘴。  
Omega被Luke的信息素安抚下来，但却依然很生气，他瞪着Luke看了一会，结果刚才真的把他屁股当手鼓打的男人却先委屈了起来：“是你先开始游戏的，我按着剧本走有什么不对？”大个子撒起娇来的样子让前少校瞠目结舌，Luke的手安抚地摸上他被打肿的臀部，温柔地捏了捏，接着并拢两指安抚那个抽搐着的地方。Deckard不由得仰起头叹了口气，沉下身子让那两根手指进的更深。  
“什么剧本？”他的鼻音已经不受控制，连他自己都听不太懂自己在说什么，不过Luke听懂了。  
“就比如，我是警长，你是罪犯，我追踪你多年，然后我们大打出手，我发现你是个正在热潮期的Omega，某种本能让我……”说到这里，Luke伸进去第三根手指，让它们在Deckard身体内部屈伸着，Omega呼出一口气，眯了眯眼，问道：“让你怎么？”  
“……标记了你。”Luke用犬齿叼住了那个红的像熟透浆果的腺体，反复研磨舔咬，手指更过分地用力抽动起来，引得Deckard敏感地发起了抖。  
Deckard鼻音深重地哼了一声，刚才还是一副尽情享受的样子，立刻以令Luke瞠目结舌的速度变了脸色，他看起来饱受屈辱，艰难地挪动着身体却“不得不”被alpha抱在怀里。他的表情原本动情至极，但只是一皱眉，看起来就立刻变成了一幅忍耐着什么的委屈神态。  
他压低声音，原本就有点发哑的嗓子配合鼻音听起来带着惊人的哭意：“滚开……”Luke听到他这样说。  
兴奋和某种哭笑不得几乎是同时涌了上来，Luke没他那么好的演技，盯着他看了一会，决定满足对方的表演欲，但他不打算让一切都在Omega的掌控之中，他决定一人分饰两角。  
“嗯，Deckard Shaw，最终你还是到了我的手里。”一边这么说着，他一边将自己的手指抽出来，向前将男友压倒在地毯上，同样硬了很久的性/器直接抵上流着水的后穴，没怎么费力就一插到底。  
Deckard不由得哽咽了一下，刚要接话时，却发现Luke自顾自演了下去。  
“没错，”那男人换了个声音，“多年的追捕生涯在警察和罪犯之间制造了一种他们难以形容的羁绊，他们没人愿意承认它存在，但是警长曾替罪犯挡过子弹，罪犯也为警长解决过仇敌。表面上他们势同水火，但是如果遇到共同的敌人，他们却会一致对外。”  
“没人觉得这种你追我逃的关系有什么不对，更没人发现这之中早就隐藏了某种私心，一切都在这个夜晚爆发了，罪犯在警长面前发了情，在此之前，那个大个子男人一直不知道对方竟然是一位Omega，而现在，这个强悍的男人正被他压在身下，操到止不住地喘……”  
他每说一句就要往深处狠狠顶一下，似乎是打定主意要一口气干进生殖腔。Deckard震惊极了，他一直知道Luke出人意料的喜欢看书，却没想到对方脑袋里装着一整个戏剧大舞台。更可恨的是，他确实被男友操到止不住地喘，他压不住自己的声音，Luke进的太深了，似乎打定主意要把他压榨个干净。他一时喘得说不出话来，只能全力挣脱缠着自己胳膊的衬衣，打算等下给得寸进尺的男友一个好看。  
Luke没察觉到某种人生危机，欺负Deckard Shaw实在过于上头。  
他继续编写剧本：“罪犯羞耻极了，但谁能说他今天不是本就带着某种隐秘目的来的呢？他明知道自己热潮期将至，还是没有使用任何抑制药物，特地提前解决掉身后的追兵，又在这座废弃的楼房里铸造起堡垒——医生会愿意称之为Omega的筑巢本能。他故意将alpha引过来，想要警长自己做出选择，而当警长做出选择，他又偏偏要缩起来……”  
“是了，这就是他们的游戏，而现在，警长要标记他，给这出游戏画上句号，给他们一个新的开始。”  
一边这么说着，Luke终于顶开了小小的入口，将自己送进Deckard的生殖腔。  
Deckard被这一下猝不及防顶到了高潮，衬衫也在这一刻被挣脱开来，他抱住alpha的肩膀，狠狠咬上去，让那被黑色纹身覆盖的皮肤上渗出了血珠。Luke单手托着他的腰，肩膀上的刺痛让他更加兴奋地打桩一样干他。最敏感的地方哪里受得住这种刺激，Deckard很快就连咬他的力气都没有了，整个人被干得一耸一耸，颤抖着不断保持呼吸，一句话都说不出来。  
“嗯……啊……”他的声音完全都是破碎的，无意识地从喉咙中挤出来，又湿又潮地冲击着Luke的耳膜。他垂眼看向男友肩膀上被他咬出的伤口，被干散了意识的脑袋一抽，竟然伸出舌头舔了起来。  
这是个委婉的求饶，但委婉对美国人向来没什么用，那大个子被他软绵绵的舔弄搞得更加兴奋，又狠狠干了几下，直接在里面成了结，还不想放过他，小范围地轻轻抽动着。  
Deckard全身都绷紧了，有点像是当初被电击的样子，仰着头无声嘶吼，被顶出了无精高潮。  
……  
“操你的Luke Hobbs，你又在这种地方成结！”

（三）  
“啊……”Deckard颤抖着塌下腰，感受Luke在他身体里膨大成结。他浑身酸痛，小腹被各种液体以及alpha的阴茎撑得满满当当，又胀又酸，他忍不住伸手去抓Luke撑在他身体旁边的手臂。  
Luke扣住他的手指，安慰地俯身轻吻恋人红痕遍布的后颈，他一路向下吻，用嘴唇轻蹭那些烈火留下来的创痕，另一只手放在他的小腹上，希望这能让他好受些。  
今天已经是热潮期的第三天，也差不多是Deckard热潮期的最后一天，他毕竟已经四十多岁了，不至于还像十几二十岁刚分化的小伙子那样有完整七天的热潮期。由于他激素絮乱的缘故，接下来几天会比较容易累，情绪也不会太好，如果足够倒霉甚至可能持续低烧，但总体来说，只要熬过这段激素失调期就会没事了，以后可以继续规律性服用抑制剂规避热潮。  
不过，无论如何他们还是得面对一个问题，Deckard很可能会怀孕。  
想到这里，Luke偏了偏头，看向床头柜最后一个抽屉。

大概一周之前，Deckard拿出一份医疗报告，劈头盖脸砸下一堆听起来不像是英语的医疗名词。大体意思就是他多年服用抑制剂，近期因为住院的缘故被迫中断使用，导致他的身体出现了激素絮乱的状况。在这种情况下，服用抑制剂副作用很大，而且效果也不会很明显，也就是说，他需要一个alpha陪他度过热潮期。Deckard没具体说这个alpha是谁，也没有明着要求他做什么，他只是坐在餐桌的另一侧，一只手撑着头，另一只手放在那封医疗报告上，以一种漫不经心的口吻向他说起他需要一个alpha，尽量让自己看起来并不像是在发出什么邀请的样子。  
Luke明白，真的，有时候这个英国人脸皮就是很薄，让他说出“我希望你来操我”这种话可能还不如杀了他。但当对方用一贯的傲慢口吻跟他说话，目的却是为了给性爱邀请找一个尽量委婉点的说法，尤其是Luke已经是他男朋友的前提下，Luke就真的很难忍住自己笑出声的欲望。  
他真的笑了出来，然后一直用余光观察他的前少校立刻就闭上了嘴，转过头直勾勾盯着他，倒也不是害羞，而是那种“你可以再笑一声试试看”的目光。Luke一直有某种捋虎须的本性，他真的很想试试，而且他男朋友生气的样子也很可爱，不过他还是明智地煞住了车，一本正经地回答Deckard，让我来帮你。  
他男朋友没说话，抿了口茶，轻点了点头，耳朵红了。  
之后他们处理各自的事务，努力腾开日程表，为那个特殊的日子做一些准备。  
Deckard向Luke索要了一些衣物。那时候Deckard看起来非常淡定，但Luke知道，他绝对没有表面上看起来那么云淡风轻。他毫无疑问是在为筑巢做准备，这是每个omega的本能。但不管Deckard是怎么想的，Luke都觉得那个场景性感爆了。一想到Deckard Shaw用他们的衣物围住自己，躺在那个为热潮期准备的巢穴中等他的样子，Luke就觉得一股热流直冲下腹。  
那几天Luke忍不住跟自己的男朋友煲电话粥，Deckard显然也有同样的想法，甚至会愿意凌晨爬起来跟Luke打电话。他那时候很容易劳累，经常两个人聊着聊着，Deckard的呼吸就会逐渐慢下来，陷入沉睡。英国人睡着时的呼吸声透过话筒远渡重洋来到他耳边，安静潮湿，像伦敦深夜的雨，令人觉得宁静又困倦。  
Luke没有挂电话，而是听着对方呼吸的声音继续处理文件到凌晨三点多，这时候一般Deckard也该醒了，然后他就会赶Luke去睡觉。这种倒时差一样的晚上在过去的一周里他们度过了五次，而每一次，Luke都会产生将这一刻永远留在他枕边的冲动。

从Deckard找他解决问题之后，Luke就一直在想一件事。为此，他跑遍了洛杉矶所有的珠宝店。他选择了一对铂金的指环，造型很朴素，中间巧妙地用细长的蓝宝石相连。他记得Deckard有一套蓝色的西装，这颜色非常衬他，何况蓝色永不过时。  
为了得到指围，Luke打电话给了Hattie。那姑娘非常开心，立刻将这个消息分享给了正在旁边补作业的Maddy。绑架事件之后，Magdalene执意让小姑娘留在英国陪陪她，而刚好，Hattie因为Eteon的事情也得到了一个漫长的假期，她决定多在母亲身边待几天。Deckard一向很难拒绝Magdalene，这也导致自从Deckard出院之后，Luke就没见过他女儿几面。  
Maddy接过了电话，她开了免提，在Luke的鼓励下絮絮叨叨地说起他们这些年的生活，还有Deckard的一些喜好，这算是两父女间目前的共同话题。其实Luke不是没有别的可以跟Maddy聊，但自从绑架事件过后，Maddy就稍微有点拒绝沟通，Deckard为此着急了很久，但最终心理医生的建议是顺其自然，他说Maddy不是生病了，她只是需要时间。  
Maddy说Deckard喜欢吃英国菜，但她大概八岁的时候就吃腻了，因此Deckard为了女儿去学了很多新菜式。他做甜点很有一手，外面卖的东西总是没有她父亲烤出得香，还有意大利面，Deckard会自己调酱汁，同样也比外面好吃很多。她说Deckard这几年过得很辛苦，他们总是不能在某个地方停留太长时间，Deckard为了能让她相对连续地进行学业想了很多办法。其中一次，他们停留在一个小镇太久，不小心得罪了当地的一个地头蛇，牵扯出一桩大案。Deckard不得不尽量低调地带着Maddy杀出一条血路，那是第一次，她亲眼看到她的父亲为了她杀人，甚至险些当着她的面将那个混蛋活活打死。  
Deckard真的为她付出了很多，很多她不知道该如何回报的东西。  
最后，Maddy用那种跟Deckard相似的漫不经心的口吻，嘟囔着要求Luke好好对她的父亲，Hattie也在一边笑着威胁他，开玩笑说着你敢对不起我哥我也不会饶了你之类的话。Luke知道她完全可以把话说得更狠点，但毕竟Maddy在旁边，十几岁的姑娘不需要知道太多的血腥细节。  
通话的最后，Maddy向他道别，却没有直接挂断，她沉默了一会，又继续说道：“爸爸。”  
她的声音很小，带着点软绵绵的沙哑哭腔，之后电话就立刻挂了。  
Luke对着漆黑的屏幕看了很久，最后推开房门，去找Samantha。  
跟Samantha的谈话很顺利，小姑娘唯一在意的是婚礼会在哪举行，她希望能在洛杉矶，或者最少举办一个派对，她想让她的同学都知道她有一个超酷的后爸。Luke答应会跟Deckard谈谈，而事实上，他知道Deckard同样拒绝不了Samantha。

他趁着Deckard睡着的时候，偷偷将戒指盒取出来，放进床头柜里，之后就一直在找机会问他。但三天以来，Omega不是在睡觉就是在跟他进行深度交流，Luke没找到空闲，而现在，Deckard又窝在他怀里昏昏欲睡了。  
Alpha的结渐渐软化，Luke轻轻抽出来，尽量不打扰Deckard的闭目养神。连续几天被过度使用的身体非常敏感，哪怕是轻柔的撤出也引得Deckard微弱的战栗。他闷哼一声，当Luke完全离开时，立刻趴倒在床。他倒是没打算立刻就睡，等一下还得去把自己洗干净，床也还要收拾。他侧过身子等了半晌，alpha都没有例行地抱过来，这完全不Luke，警长事后黏人得要命，虽然他嘴上不说，但其实很享受男朋友的亲昵。  
他睁开眼，用余光瞥了一眼仍然撑在他上方的alpha，Luke的脸上写满了有话要说。他盯着看了一会，猛地出手破坏了对方的平衡，警长下意识转移重心，倒向一边，Deckard就势钻进了他的怀里。两人对视了一会，Deckard一边盯着他的眼睛，一边努了努嘴，抓起Luke一只手，  
啪一声放到他腰上，然后理所应当地把头靠上Luke坚实的胸膛。现在对头了，alpha从身体到信息素都完全包围着他，彻底满足了他的Omega心态，Deckard决定不管对方在想些什么，先闭上眼享受这个他早就应该得到的事后温存。  
Luke有点好笑地看了Deckard一眼，决定不要在这种时候嘲讽对方，他还想求婚成功。他偷偷伸出一只手把贴着Deckard后背的枪口挪远点——第一天这些枪里面甚至真的有子弹，现在虽然一个个被Luke卸空了，但是在床上看着男朋友被枪抵着不是什么好画面，除非那是他的“枪”。  
“Deck……”他在对方腰侧温存地摸了两下，稍稍用力顺着脊椎揉了起来，怀里的Deckard更放松了些，懒懒回答：“怎么？”  
“你现在够清醒吗？”  
被伺候舒服了的杀手睁开眼，习惯性呛他，声音却没什么威慑力，“跟你打一架都绰绰有余。”这完全是胡说，他现在连挪动一下都懒得，整个人没骨头一样瘫在Luke怀里，而且他觉得Luke也差不多。  
Luke眨了眨眼，忽然坐起了身，越过Deckard打开床头柜，将戒指盒掏了出来，递到他面前。  
“打开看看？”他将哑光黑色的戒指盒放在同色系的床单上，手指下意识在上面点了点。  
Deckard当然猜得到里面是什么，他也知道他们迟早会有这么一天，但这一天会来得那么快确实是他没想到的。在他办公用的电脑里有一份加密文件，内容是一副对戒的手稿，设计来自他逃难那几年遇到的一个设计师，他偶然救了他一命，现在对方已经在巴黎时尚圈打响了名头。戒指已经在定制中，Deckard没想到居然还是被Luke抢先了一步。  
Deckard坐起身，将戒指盒勾到眼前，用拇指轻轻撬开，里面静静躺着一大一小一双戒指。  
“确实是你会选择的款式。”  
“Well，我只是觉得蓝色很衬你。”Luke清了清嗓子，有些紧张地看着他。  
Luke Hobbs脸上紧张兮兮的表情，对于Deckard来说是无价之宝，他决定再推他一把。  
“我以为求婚的不是我，你至少应该说点什么吧。”  
Deckard脸上写着毫不掩饰的揶揄，这让Luke很想狠狠亲掉对方游刃有余的表情，可是，再一次，他还想求婚成功。说起来他确实给自己拟了一串词，从脱口秀到十四行诗他都试过，虽然还不至于对着镜子排练，但至少也确实算是准备充分。  
不过最后他决定把所有的东西都扔开，做他最擅长的，自由发挥。  
“一般来说像我们这种相见的方式，最后都不会通往这种道路。你知道，小巷里的陌生人，办公室里的杀手，无论哪一种看起来最后都不会成为一对爱人，我是说，真正的那种，我会去选择求婚，共度一生的那种爱人。”  
“但，看看现在，我想你黑进我办公室电脑的时候肯定没想过这一天。”  
Deckard挑挑眉，Luke确实没说错，他当时完全没想这人是标记过他的alpha，只一门心思为弟报仇来着。  
“其实这几天我在想，你可能会是那种不愿意结婚的人，但是，不管你最后答不答应，我都想送你一对戒指。它不只是礼物或者求婚戒指那么简单，更多的是想告诉你一件事情，我希望你能一直戴着它，或者只是让它陪在你身边，这样无论你在做什么，无论我们遇到什么，你都可以一直记得……”说到这里，Luke打开了床头灯，揽着Deckard的腰让他们一起凑到灯光下，示意他摸戒指的内圈。  
同戒指光滑的外表不同，戒指内圈摸起来凹凸不平，Deckard仔细看去，发现那是一行小字，漂亮的花体英文说着：“我爱你。”他无意识念了出来，声音微哑。  
Luke点点头，浅笑着回答：“没错，我爱你。如果你需要的话，我已经打好了一条项链，可以把戒指串上去，这样会比较方便。听着，我知道我们不会过那种……普通平凡的生活，毕竟退出这事其实从来不由我们说了算，不管我们多想远离，一但进了这个世界就这辈子都抽不了身。但是，如果我们不能一直停留在彼此身边，至少可以做一件事，我希望我的爱能永远留在你身边，我希望你能知道，无论发生了什么，我都会继续爱你、相信你……如果你需要，保护你。”  
他将Deckard拉入自己的怀抱里，前少校安静地待在他的肩头，难得一句话都没反驳。  
“当然，不只是说人身安全什么的，我知道你完全可以自己保护自己，我更多是在说——”他将手放到Deckard的后背，那是对方心脏的位置，“——这里。”  
“我想保护你的心不被伤害，我希望我能一直这么做。”他看着他的眼睛，一字一句，前所未有的郑重。  
“……你知道你这话挺傻的吧。”  
“我还知道你挺喜欢这番傻话的。”  
“还有一句呢，我今天应该听到的那句？”Deckard将那对戒指放在手心里，看着对方拿起较小的那一枚，自己也拿起另一个。  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
他们将戒指戴到了正确的位置，从今天起，哪怕不可避免的死亡，爱语都将镌刻于他们的灵魂之上，永恒不灭。  
END


End file.
